Crimson signers
by Ulrich362
Summary: When he arrives at their home, Yusei Fudo impacts Leo and Luna in more ways than one, with this new power that She has discovered, can Luna overcome her dueling history, Will she be able to enjoy the game again, and what would happen if she did?
1. prologue: Yusei arrives

Crimson Signers

By ulrich362

Yusei Fudo took another run at his test program, he had designed it too ensure his run through the pipeline would go perfectly. He just kept missing the mark by a few seconds, but he knew it could be done. "Hey, Yusei," said his friend Rally, "I think I know how to get through, check it out." With those words he pulled a CPU out of his jacket, and gave it to Yusei. "Rally, where did you get this?" questioned Yusei, but before an answer could be given the sound of security runners blasted through the subway. Like usual, Rally had stolen the CPU and was now being tracked by the police.

"Run you guys!" screamed Tank as he ran to activate the jamming machine so they could escape. Yusei quickly installed the CPU and rode out on his runner, silently praying that Rally was right as he raced towards the pipeline. As soon as he got there, his duel runner started up duel mode. "So, thought you would run to New Domino City you satellite reject," said officer Trudge. Great, thought Yusei, I'm already on a time limit, and now this. Suddenly there was a flash and Yusei's runner went into a turbo boost, the CPU was designed to turn the energy of duel mode into speed, but it would burn up in only a few minutes. "Whoa, now this is what I call speed!" said Yusei as he raced through the pipeline, unfortunately his speed meant he was unable to stop as his runner rocketed into the city, and he ended up unconscious in the middle of a park.

"Wow, you were right Luna, he landed right here!" said Leo as they went to help the man who just crashed in front of them. Five minutes prior to Yusei's crash, Luna had a strange feeling someone would need their help, and convinced Leo they should go investigate. "Well don't just stand there Leo, lets get him to our apartment, we shouldn't leave him." Said Luna as she tried to help the man up. However Leo wasn't listening, he had just spotted a duel runner, "Hey Luna, you think that's his?" he asked while admiring the red motorcycle. Luna just rolled her eyes, and told Leo to bring it with them; they could store it in the apartment garage.

Luna and Leo returned home and helped Yusei onto a couch. Then Leo said, "You know when he gets up I'm going to duel him." Luna could only look at her brother in annoyance, but then she noticed the man beginning to stir.

(Sorry for the short chapter, the intro may be slow but things should start to pick up in the next chapter. Review and leave any feedback.)


	2. The fateful meeting

"You think he's going to be ok?" asked Luna. It had been three hours since the twins brought the strange man into their home, and Luna was concerned for his health. Leo however, was more interested in the duel disc on his bike. "Luna check it out! This guy must be a duelist, maybe we can duel him." Exclaimed Leo while running to grab his deck. Great, thought Luna, well once Leo gets the idea to duel in his head, he never lets it go. Just then, Luna felt a strange tingling in her arm, and a strange voice in her head saying, "Release me, and keep your promise. You must protect the spirits."

Luna shook her head and the voice was gone, but she noticed the young man was stirring. "Man, what hit me? Last thing I remember is blasting away from Trudge." said Yusei as he noticed he was laying on a couch. What the, where am I, and how did I get here? Questions raced through Yusei's mind when he noticed the young girl staring at him. "Are you feeling any better?" Luna asked when she realized he had seen her. Yusei nodded and then looked around, "By the way, where am I?" he asked. "You're in our home, and by the way wanna duel?" said Leo as he reentered the room with his duel disc and deck. Yusei almost laughed when he saw the oversized thing on this boy's arm, "one second, let me give you a hand with that. It looks a little big" he replied as he reached for Leo's duel disc. "No Way, after the duel, we can play the old fashioned way!" shouted Leo, his eagerness evident in his eyes. The kid is definitely excited to duel, Yusei thought to himself, "Ok, could you grab my deck" he asked Luna. Luna went to grab the deck but stopped and said, "We never introduced ourselves, I'm Luna and my brother is Leo." "The name is Yusei" he said as he shook Leo's hand. Luna picked up Yusei's cards and suddenly froze. She was hearing another voice this time, but it carried the same sense of urgency, "You must help the Ancient Fairy Dragon, I will try to aid you in the only way I am able."

Jack Atlas was preparing his deck for his latest opponent when a strangely strong breeze blew a card right out the window, when he tried to grab the card out of the air, he noticed it was Yusei's Stardust Dragon, he sighed and went back to his deck.

"Finally" said Leo, "ready Yusei?" Yusei smiled as he drew his cards, "You can start Leo." Leo 4000 Yusei 4000: "Awesome!" shouted Leo as he looked at his hand, "First things first, I summon Morphtronic Boarden in defense mode. Next I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn." Yusei nodded, "good move Leo, but I think I'll play my Max Warrior in attack mode, and play this facedown, now Max Warrior attack his Boarden." "Not so fast, I play my trap, Morphtronic Bind." Said Leo, "now since Max Warrior is level 4, and I control a morphtronic monster, it can't attack." " Nice move Leo, I end my turn." Leo looked even more excited as he drew his next card, "How do you like my Morphtronic Radion? Now all my morphtronics gain 800 attack points." Said Leo, as he switched Boarden into attack mode. "Plus now that Boarden is in attack mode, my morphtronics can attack you directly, Boarden attack." Yusei marked the damage on a piece of paper as Leo declared Radion's attack. "Not so fast, I activate my trap, Scrap Iron Scarecrow. This trap blocks your attack, and then I reset it on the field." said Yusei with a smile, "better luck next time." Leo just looked annoyed his attack was easily blocked, " I end my turn," he said. Leo 4000, Yusei 3000: Yusei drew his card and smiled, "I play one facedown, and then I play Double Cyclone to destroy my facedown card, and your Morphtronic Bind." "Not good." said Leo as he placed his trap in the graveyard. "Now then," said Yusei, "I summon my Speed Warrior in attack mode." "Now Speed Warrior attack Morphtronic boarden." Said Yusei as Leo looked confused. "Why would you attack with a weaker monster?" Asked Leo, "Well, on the turn he is summoned, Speed Warriors attack points double during the battle phase." Explained Yusei. Leo marked his damage and put Boarden in the graveyard. "Now Max warrior attack Radion. By the way, when he attacks Max Warrior gains 400 attack points." Yusei said as Leo began to panic, he had lost half his lifepoints and had no monsters out to block attacks. "Unfortunately after Max Warrior attacks, his level and attack points are cut in half." Leo 2000 Yusei 3000: Leo drew his card and noticed it was his Morphtronic Remoten, this might work, he thought to himself, "I play my facedown, Morphtronic Repair Kit, this card works by discarding one card, then I can summon my Radion back to the field in defense mode." "Next I summon Morphtronic Remoten and tune my monsters together to synchro summon, Power Tool Dragon." Yusei merely waited for Leos next move, since he already knew how he was going to win the duel. "I use my Power Tool Dragon's ability, now I add a random equip spell to my hand, and I am going to use it to power up my dragon, go Double Tool C and D," said Leo, "it gives my dragon 1000 more attack points on my turn, and on yours you can only attack Power Tool Dragon." That might be a problem, Yusei thought to himself as he prepared for the attack. "Power Tool Dragon, attack Yusei's Max Warrior." Said Leo, "I'm about to win, good duel Yusei." Yusei marked down his damage as he calmly said, "The duel isn't over yet Leo." Leo 2000 Yusei 600: "I draw" said Yusei, "well Leo, I win, a summon junk Synchron and tune it with Speed Warrior in order to synchro summon Junk Warrior." "Wait, our monsters are even, and my dragon can prevent itself from being destroyed if I sacrifice my equip spell." Said Leo as he worriedly tried to understand what Yusei was planning. Yusei smiled and revealed a card called Scrap Heap, "This card allows me to inflict damage to my opponent equal to the attack points of a monster destroyed in battle this turn," explained Yusei, "so now I attack Power Tool Dragon with Junk Warrior." Leo 0 Yusei 600: Leo looked down and sniffled a little but then said, "next time I'm winning Yusei." With that Yusei began to pick up his cards when Luna, who had been watching the whole game, suddenly said, "Could I duel you?"

(Didn't see this coming did you? Luna will face off against Yusei in the next Chapter, and Jack will make another appearance. Any reviews and critique is appreciated as always.)


	3. Call of the dragons

Leo and Yusei looked over at Luna, "Wait, you can't duel Luna," said Leo, "you know what happens when you do!" Luna knew Leo was right, ever since the incident, whenever she dueled someone other than Leo she passed out afterward, but she felt Yusei wouldn't cause her to faint. "Look Leo," Luna responded, "I know the risks, but something is telling me this duel could be important, so just listen. Worst case scenario I'm home so everything will be ok." Leo started to protest but stopped when he realized Luna was serious, "ok Luna, and anyway, I can see how you duel Yusei." "Look out, my sister is an awesome duelist. She even won some tournaments before." Leo said with a huge grin. Great he's bragging again, thought Luna as she picked up her cards. Yusei noticed a strange pain in his arm but ignored it due to his excitement for a duel. "Oh, by the way, after the duel can you tell me where I can find Jack Atlas? I have to duel him," he said while shuffling his cards.

"Jack, where are you going?" asked Mina, his assistant. Jack looked up from his runner, and simply said, "to pick up a card that got blown away, I treat my cards with respect, so I'll be back later." With those words Jack rode off to collect Stardust Dragon. "That card is more trouble than it's worth," muttered Jack as he drove towards the tops.

"Ready Luna?" asked Yusei. Luna took a deep breath, and said, "Ready as I'll ever be." Just then a breeze blew a card onto Yusei's deck, he picked it up and gasped. "What's the matter Yusei," asked Leo. "Is that card freaky or something?" Yusei couldn't believe his eyes, his Stardust had just blown right back to him and he knew Jack would come looking for it. "Nothing, just a monster I lost I while ago." He said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Atlas, why are you here?" asked the security at Leo and Luna's apartment building. "Just picking up a card that I plan on using in today's duel, I opened the wrong window," Jack said, "now let me in so I can be on my way." With that, Jack went in and got in the elevator to go to the top floor.

"Duel!" called Luna and Yusei at the same time. Luna 4000 Yusei 4000: "I'll start with a facedown and one monster in defense mode," Said Yusei. "That ends my turn." "Ok, I draw," said Luna. She looked at her hand and smiled, this was looking good. "First I activate my Golden Ladybug's effect, by revealing it in my hand, I gain 500 life points," Luna said while revealing the card and marking her increase in points, "and next I set a monster and play two cards facedown." Leo smirked since he knew what Luna's deck was all about, and Yusei wasn't going to be able to beat her so easily. Luna 4500 Yusei 4000: Yusei drew a card from his deck and smiled, "I sacrifice my facedown monster in order to summon Turret Warrior" Yusei said. "I play my traps, Solemn Wishes, and Gravity Bind, now level four and higher monsters can't attack, and I gain 500 life points every time I draw a card," Said Luna while flipping up both her facedowns. "In that case I use Level Eater's effect, reducing Turret Warrior's level by one to bring him back, now Level eater attacks your facedown monster." Luna flipped her card to reveal Marshmallon. "When you attack my Marshmallon while it is facedown in defense mode, you take 1000 points of damage," said Luna as Yusei marked the damage, "plus my monster can't be destroyed in battle." "In that case I end my turn by playing this facedown," said Yusei. Luna 4500 Yusei 3000: "I draw, and since I did, I gain 500 life points, plus I reveal my Ladybug to gain 500 more points," said Luna as she marked her extra thousand points. "I activate my trap, Synchron Force. Now I send a synchron monster from my hand to the graveyard in order to destroy a card on the field, and I destroy Gravity Bind," said Yusei as he flipped his trap and sent Nitro Synchron to the graveyard. This is not good for Luna, thought Leo; she needs to have her defense while she deals damage. "Next I summon junk synchron, but I choose not to play his effect, next I tune all my monsters together in order to synchro summon, Stardust Dragon," said Yusei as he placed his ace monster on the field.

The Voices Luna had heard earlier returned in force, as the second voice spoke, it said, "trust your mark, I will help you, but you must trust me." With those words Luna's arm began to glow with a strange mark, and Yusei's arm glowed as well and suddenly they both passed out.

Leo started to freak out, not only was Luna unconscious again, but Yusei was too. He needed to get help; he ran to the elevator and almost fainted when he saw his hero, Jack Atlas step into his apartment. "Your Jack Atlas, the best duelist in the world," said Leo as he backed out of his way. Jack looked at the kid who just addressed him and smiled. "Always good to meet one of my fans, did you see a card blow in here," He asked, "It belongs to me." "Wait, my sister needs help, and so does our friend Yusei," Leo said hoping Jack could do something. Yusei, Jack thought, well maybe I should help him, besides I didn't want to abandon them. "Ok, I'll talk with someone and see what I can do," He said, "come on, we need you to tell people what happened."

Luna woke up with Yusei Shaking her shoulders; she glanced around and saw they were in some kind of forest. "Good, your awake," said Yusei, "now to figure out where we are." Luna looked around and had a strange feeling of familiarity and realized this was a place she had been before. "I'm glad you both arrived, we must rescue the Ancient Fairy Dragon, and only you can do it Luna." They turned towards the mysterious voice and almost fainted again, the voice they were hearing belonged to none other than Yusei's Stardust Dragon.

Leo and Jack had gone to Sector Security and were trying to get medical assistance for the two at Leo's apartment. "Do you know who I am," asked Jack, "I said these two need medical attention and if you plan on keeping your job, I suggest you get someone over to the tops ASAP." Leo looked in awe at his idol, and thought, Luna Yusei you are going to be ok.

Yusei and Luna looked at the dragon in front of them when Yusei asked, "So where are we exactly and how did we get here?" Luna thought, this place is so familiar but why? "Well first of all this is the duel monsters spirit world, and as for how you got here that may take a little time to explain," replied Stardust Dragon.

(Thanks for reading this chapter, Luna and Yusei will learn why they are in the spirit world next time and Leo and Jack will meet up with Someone rather interesting. As always, any reviews and criticism is appreciated.)


	4. Luna's monkey business

Luna shook her head and started to shiver, she knew this place was familiar and the name only added to that feeling. "Wait, what's the spirit world?" asked Yusei. Stardust Dragon looked towards Luna and began to speak, "the game of duel monsters that you play calls upon magic from ancient times. In more recent years, the energies of the spirits were able to create a paradise where we exist in peace. This particular area of the spirit world is led by the Ancient Fairy Dragon, but I lost communication with her years ago, and it was shortly after you left the spirit world Luna." What? I've been here before, thought Luna as she realized that would explain her sense of deja vu. "Well that might explain Luna, but still why am I here, and how did we arrive in this place?" asked Yusei.

Jack and Leo were still trying to find help for Luna and Yusei; Leo was beginning to get scared, when they heard a voice behind them. "I couldn't help overhear you were looking for someone who could help with two unconscious people, I might be able to help." said the young man who was behind them. They turned around and Jack saw it was that man, Sayer, along with a girl who looked about his age. "Awesome you guys can help us out," said Leo with relief painted on his face. Your going to be ok guys, he thought. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sayer, leader of the Arcadia Movement, and this is our greatest duelist, Akiza." Sayer said as he extended his hand to Leo. Just then Lazar popped out from behind a tree holding a letter. "Excuse me, Akiza is it," Lazar said, "I have an invitation for you, to compete in the Fortune Cup." "Go ahead Akiza, it could be a chance to test your skills." said Sayer as Akiza took the letter. "Well, shouldn't we go help your friends," Sayer said as they started back to Leo's apartment.

"You see Yusei, Luna is not powerful enough to stop the forces infecting the spirits and poisoning the Ancient Fairy Dragon, so in order to help her, I left my domain of the spirit world in order to gain the power to call you to this world Yusei Fudo, though in exchange, I had to temporarily give up my power to show you the future." explained Stardust. Luna looked down in thought and then asked, "Could we have our cards here, or are they not allowed to enter this world?" "In all honesty I'm not sure, it would be worth a try, although I wonder if it is possible," responded Stardust Dragon. Just then a duel disc sized perfectly for Luna and her cards appeared on her arm, but Yusei's deck was nowhere to be seen.

Leo, Jack. Sayer, and Akiza walked into Leo and Luna's apartment, where they saw the two unconscious people lying on the couch and chair. "That's Yusei over there," Leo said gesturing to the man in the chair, "and that's my sister Luna, please do something." Sayer grinned and said, "Ok, why don't you let me handle this, Akiza why don't you explain our movement to these Leo." Akiza nodded and walked over to the balcony with Leo, while jack kept his eye on Sayer. "So what's the Arachnid movement?" asked Leo. "Arcadia Movement," said Akiza, "it is an organization of psychic duelists who can do more than duel with their cards. It is the one place I feel at home, and Sayer takes care of everyone. It is one of the few places in this city where you can be positive you're going to be welcomed." Akiza said as she began to smile, recollecting her time in the movement.

Luna and Yusei stood outside the giant Castle and tried to remain calm, Yusei so he could support Luna, and Luna since she had been told she needed to defeat Zeman the Ape King in order to save the spirits. "Luna, if you're nervous I can duel for you. You don't need to fight alone." Yusei said as he began to reach for her deck in an attempt to help her. Luna shook her head as she explained, "I'm not alone, you're here with me in the spirit world, and Leo is always with me, he's my brother, and has always watched out for me, I bet he's trying to help anyway he can, I need to fight as well." Yusei nodded in approval and they walked up to the castle. "Zeman, I challenge you to a duel." said Luna as the doors opened and the shadowy figure appeared. Good luck Luna, Yusei thought as he watched the overgrown monkey create a deck out of thin air. "Very well little girl, if I win you will become my personal servant and help capture the remaining spirits," said Zeman. Luna froze for a moment before stating, "Fine, but if I win you release all the spirits, including the Ancient Fairy Dragon, and never disrupt the spirit world again." "Deal, but you will never defeat me, I have the powers of the minus curse. You have never fought an opponent like me." Zeman said calmly while drawing his cards.

"Duel!" shouted Luna and Zeman simultaneously. Luna 4000 Zeman 4000: "Lady's first Zeman," said Luna as she drew her card. "I'll set three facedown cards, and summon Kuribon in attack mode." "Your move." She said while silently praying she would succeed. "I draw," said Zeman, "and I play my Berserk Gorilla in attack mode, now attack her Kuribon." "Not so fast, I activate Kuribon's effect, when it is targeted for an attack, I'm allowed to return it to my hand, and you gain life points equal to your monsters attack points." Luna said as Kuribon returned to her hand. "In that case I set two cards facedown and end my turn," said Zeman. Luna 4000 Zeman 6000: Luna drew her card and revealed it; "this is my Golden Ladybug, now I gain 500 lifepoints." "Next I play my facedown card, Gravity Bind, now level four and above monsters are not allowed to attack," said Luna as she began to relax; my combo is almost ready, she thought. "I set my Fire Princess on the field in defense mode, and end my turn." Luna 4500 Zeman 6000: Zeman drew his card, and started laughing intensely, "I activate my spell card, Simian Strike, now instead of attacking with my monsters this turn you take damge equal to the total level of all my monsters times 200, and next I summon my Ape Magician, so now you take 1400 points of damage." With that statement Luna was suddenly attacked by seven monkeys as Zeman smirked, "two more turns and you will lose, my Simian Strike is continuous, I end my turn." Luna 3100 Zeman 6000: Luna looked at her hand and started to get nervous, "Before I draw, I activate my Solemn Wishes trap." Said Luna, now I draw, next Fire Princess deals you 500 points of damage." Zeman howled as the fire engulfed him. "Next I reveal my Golden Ladybug again to gain 500 more points." Zeman roared in pain, as the flames engulfed him for the second time. Luna took a breath, and then stated, "I set one card facedown, and end my turn." Luna 4100 Zeman 5000: "You brat, I'm going to enjoy crushing you!" roared Zeman. He drew his card and slightly calmed down. "I activate the effect of my Egotistical Ape, by sending my second Ape Magician to the graveyard, I can summon him and boost his level to eight, now suffer 3000 points of direct damage." Luna was attacked by the monkey army and almost collapsed. "Next I play my Rampaging Ape card, with this, I am unable to summon any monsters next turn, or attack, but in exchange all my monsters gain 2000 attack points for the remainder of the duel, that ends my turn." Luna 1100 Zeman 5000: This is bad, thought Luna, I need to draw the right card or I will lose. "I draw, and now my cards activate giving me 500 more points and dealing 500 damage to you" Luna said while trying to control her nerves. Zeman ignored her and just yawned, to him the duel was over on his next turn, the Rampaging Ape card was just a backup plan. "I play the card I drew," said Luna, "Fairy Strength, this destroys all monsters you control and I can summon monsters from my deck equal to the number of monsters you lost." "What, this is impossible, I can't lose, my power is infinite," roared Zeman. "I summon my Sunlight Unicorn, my Regulus, and Dancing Fairy. Next I switch Fire Princess into attack mode," Luna said as her monsters appeared on the field. Zeman began to laugh as he said, "You fool, your trap prevents you from attacking me." Luna simply revealed her facedown card Mystical Space Typhoon, "I destroy my own Gravity Bind. Now I attack directly." Zeman couldn't believe his eyes, he had been defeated by a miserable girl. Now we can save the spirits, thought Luna. A card appeared in Luna's hand it was a dragon, the Ancient Fairy Dragon was free.

"What happened Devack?" asked a man in a hood. "I am not sure, but I feel…!" Devack was unable to finish his statement as a card flew out of his hand, the Ancient Fairy Dragon was escaping. Well this is a predicament, thought the hooded man, it seems the signers are getting stronger than we thought.

"Look, they're getting up," said Leo as Luna and Yusei began to stir. Luna reached into her pocket and pulled out the Ancient Fairy Dragon Card, She looked at Yusei and Leo and thought, with my friends and family at my side, I won't ever be scared again. Just then, the doorbell rang. Leo went over to answer it and Lazar was standing in the hall, with two invitations to the Fortune Cup, the biggest surprise, they were addressed to Yusei and Luna.

(Thanks for reading this chapter, Luna, Yusei, Jack, and Akiza all in the same room, what will occur now that the signers have assembled before they know what they are supposed to do? Why did Sayer agree to help so easily, and what is he really after? Prepare the Fortune Cup is coming up. As always any reviews and critique is appreciated)


	5. The fortune cup begins

Luna turned the invitation over in her hand while Yusei read it aloud, "This invitation is being presented to you, one of New Domino City's greatest duelists, as a chance to test your dueling ability in a tournament where you could be the next king or queen of riding duels. This is a one-time offer, so if you feel up to it, bring your deck and runner to the Kaibadome on April 7th and prepare to duel!" Yusei looked around as he finished reading the letter. "So, three competitors are all in this room," said Sayer, "if I could talk with you all, I have a proposition." "Sayer, what are you talking about, you may have helped, but the Arcadia Movement is still not very trustworthy." said Jack as he glared at Sayer. Just then Luna, Jack, Yusei, and Akiza's arms started to glow. "What the, what are these marks?" asked Jack. Yusei and Luna looked at each other and realized it was the mark Stardust Dragon had told them about. _Akiza_. Akiza realized Sayer was sending her a telepathic message, Yes _what is it Sayer? These people, they might be valuable additions to the Arcadia Movement they may not have psychic powers, but we can use them as a weapon against Goodwin._

"Yusei right?" asked Akiza. "Yeah, what's up Akiza?" he responded as she gestured to the balcony. "I want to talk with you for a minute, and I wanted to get some air." Yusei walked outside with Akiza as Sayer looked over at Luna, "So, that is quite the interesting birthmark, what is it?" he asked as he smiled at her. Can I trust him, thought Luna; after all he is the one who came to help Yusei and me. "Well, I'm not quite sure, but I do know it is connected to this." she said as she pulled out the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Interesting, I've seen another card like that before." said Sayer as he looked at the card. Jack stared at Luna's card and without even realizing it he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Red Dragon Archfiend. "What in the world?" asked Jack as his mark began to glow even brighter.

"So what did you want to talk about Akiza?" asked Yusei as they looked out at the city. "Do you know Rex Goodwin? Because he is a lying snake, and the city's only hope to stop him is Sayer." Akiza said while pulling out her deck. "If that mark is what I think it is than this card should help me convince you." Akiza drew the card on top of her deck, and revealed it to be Black Rose Dragon. If this wretched mark brought me any good things it was meeting Sayer and finding this card though Akiza. Yusei noticed Akiza's mark was glowing brighter and he noticed his deck was glowing. "Akiza, I think I have a card you should see." Yusei said while pulling out his Stardust Dragon. As soon as yusei pulled out his card a brilliant flash enveloped the sky and everyone ran out to see what was happening.

Everyone in Leo and Luna's apartment were awestruck as the four dragons hovered in front of them. "Well, it seems the signers have assembled. Well most of them anyway." said Red Dragon Archfiend. "Well, you recall what happened to our brothers, one chose to seal his power, and the other left to start a backup army." said Stardust Dragon as the others nodded in agreement. "Wait, what do you mean seal his power?" asked Leo who had gotten over the shock of talking to dragons. "The Life Stream Dragon, his powers were so great but he was unable to control them, so in order to learn to focus his strength, he requested the Crimson Dragon lock him in a metallic suit." Explained Ancient Fairy Dragon. "It seems we must continue this discussion at another time, but remember, you signers are connected. The four of you are going to have a huge responsibility in the near future." said Stardust Dragon as the four dragons glowed and flew into their respective cards. "Well, I propose you all join me and the Arcadia Movement. It can provide a base of operations for what is going on. Unless you trust Goodwin, the man who hides his personal agenda from everyone until it suits his needs." said Sayer as he nodded to Akiza. "Not a chance," yelled Jack, "you and your movement are completely untrustworthy." _Sayer, perhaps I could convince him. If you think it will work, than go ahead Akiza. _"Jack, the Fortune Cup is tomorrow, so how about this. If Luna or I win, you three join the Arcadia Movement. However if you or Yusei win I'll agree to help you and Goodwin." Akiza said while looking him in the eye. She has no fear, and she isn't lying, thought Jack. "Deal, but I don't duel until the finals, so you or Luna would have to win before you duel with me." said Jack. "Wait a second, if I'm going so is Leo, we stick together!" said Luna as she looked at Leo, "With our parents gone all the time we stick together." "Well if that's what you want, should you or Akiza win, then the four of you will join the Arcadia Movement." said Sayer. "Well if any of us plan on winning, we better get some rest." said Yusei. "Good luck to you all." said Sayer, as he walked out with Akiza.

The next day at the Kaibadome:

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the Kaibadome, today we will find out if New Domino City will have a new Turbo Duel Champion!" said the MC. "Now without any further delay, allow me to introduce our duelists," he said, "first up is a man who you all know, the master of flame and speed, the former king of riding duels, Hunter Pace!" Hunter walked out of the hall and stepped onto the stage with his deck held high." Not one person in this tournament can beat me, just bring out Jack already so I can win back my title." He said to the crowd. "Well Hunter, if you want to get to Jack, you might have a tougher time than you think, next up we have a young lady with dueling skills that match up with the best of them, introducing miss Luna!" said the MC as Luna walked up next to Hunter. "Thanks I'll do my best to win." she said with a smile. "Well Luna we wish you luck as well, the next competitor is one giant of a duelist, please welcome Grieger!" said the MC as Grieger stepped out next to Luna. "I fully intend to win, so don't hold back." He said as he looked at Hunter. "A truly determined competitor. Next up is a duelist who has the beauty of a rose, but the thorns as well, introducing Akiza!" The MC stated as Akiza walked out and nodded at Luna. "I fully intend to win, no one scares me." Akiza said while glaring at Hunter. "Quite the feisty duelist, well Akiza everyone plans on winning, including this duelist, Yusei Fudo!" the MC said as Yusei took his place next to Akiza. "All I want to say is this is going to be an interesting tournament." he said while glancing at the other duelists. "Well Yusei this is going to be an interesting tournament indeed," said the MC, "our next duelist is the master of medieval dueling, please welcome Randsborg!" "Thou best provideth me with a challenge knave." said Randsborg as he stood next to Yusei wearing Golden armor. "Quite the look there Randsborg, but the man next to you is quite skilled as well, allow me to introduce professor Koda!" The young man stepped out next to Randsborg and smiled without a word. "Saving the words for the duels, alright then, our last dueling giant is one of sector securities finest, officer Trudge!" said the MC as trudge stepped out onto the stadium. "You are about to learn to respect Security." Trudge said as he stepped onto the stage. "Alright, now let's see who duels who, and it looks like Luna takes on Hunter, then Akiza will duel Grieger. Third will pit Yusei against Trudge, which means professor Koda will duel Randsborg." said the MC. "Let's start the duels!"

"You have to be kidding me, I have to duel a little girl? I'm the former champion, this is an embarrassment. Just be a good girl and quit ok." said Hunter as he brushed Luna aside with his hand. "Luna! Kick this loudmouth's butt in this duel." yelled Leo from the stands. I plan on it Leo, thought Luna. "If you're so skilled, prove it. I don't plan on surrendering anything." she said as she shuffled her deck. "Alright, I offered a chance to avoid humiliation, but if you want to lose so badly, I can oblige." Said hunter as he started to shuffle his cards.

"Duel!" said Luna and Hunter. Luna 4000 Hunter 4000: "I'll go first, I set one monster in defense mode and play two cards facedown. That ends my turn." said Luna. "Well if that's the best you can do, I'll win this before you can blink, I summon my Burning Skull Head, and next I play two facedown cards and end my turn. "I draw, I summon to the field my Sunlight Unicorn, and I play it's special ability, now I check the top card of my deck, and if it is an equip spell, I add it to my hand." Luna stated as she drew her card. "Looks like I'm in luck, the card is Horn of the Unicorn, and next I equip Sunlight Unicorn with her horn." "Sunlight Unicorn, attack that creepy skull." Hunter sneered as his life points took a hit. "Luna pulls off an impressive early lead, can Hunter pull through and take control of this duel?" asked the MC. Luna 4000 Hunter 2500: "Big mistake little girl, I activate my trap card, Final Embers, this lets me summon all the Burning Skull Heads in my hand at the cost of banishing a fire monster in my graveyard, and I'm holding two." Hunter explained as he played his two skulls. "Now don't tell me your afraid of fire, because these two are about to slam you with 2000 points of damage." "What an upset, Hunter Pace has turned the duel around in one turn, how can Luna get out of this one?" asked the MC.

"Come on Luna, you can beat this guy. You're the best duelist ever, and this guy can't accept the fact he lost, so take him down!" shouted Leo from his seat. "He's right Luna, you can't lose here, I plan on beating you in the next round so win already." said Akiza as she watched the duel from the waiting room.

"I release my two Burning Skull Heads in order to summon Skull Flame, now Skull flame attacks your Sunlight Unicorn." Hunter said as his monster produced a flame in its left hand. "Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Unicorn Magic, this card prevents my monster from being destroyed, but I take twice the battle damage." said Luna as the flame flew over her unicorn and hit her. "Incredible, Luna risked her life points in order to protect her monster, what could she be up too?" asked the MC. "I end my turn." Luna 1800 Hunter 2500: "I flip my facedown monster, Sunny Pixie and activate Fairy Enlightenment, this card boosts Sunny Pixie's level by one for each copy of a monster in your graveyard I pick, and I choose Burning Skull Head." said Luna as the skulls appeared and flew into her pixie. "Now my Sunny Pixie is level three, I tune Sunny Pixie with Sunlight Unicorn in order to synchro summon, Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna smiled as her dragon appeared on the field in defense mode. "Sensational! Luna managed to summon an extremely powerful monster to counter Hunter Pace's assault." said the MC. "Plus since Sunny Pixie was used to synchro summon a light attribute monster, I gain 1000 life points. I end my turn with one facedown." Luna 2800 Hunter 2500: "My move, and I activate my Skull Flame's effect, now instead of drawing, I add a Burning Skull Head to my hand. Next I use Skull Flame's other effect to special summon my Burning Skull Head, so you lose 1000 points." Hunter said as Luna was engulfed in flame for the third time. "Now I play my facedown, Wildfire, this card deals damage equal to half my Skull Flame's attack points, though in exchange you can draw one card, not that it will help you any." "Things are not looking good for Luna, she's down to her last 500 life points. This duel may be over." said the MC. Luna 500 Hunter 2500: "You were wrong Hunter, this card does help me. First I reveal my facedown card Defenders Strength, with this card, if I switch a monster from defense mode to attack mode this round, it gains attack equal to its defense." Luna explained as she smiled. "Next I activate the card I drew, Cold Wave. This prevents any magic or trap cards from being played until the end of your next turn." "Hunter began to sweat as he said, "So I take it a peaceful talk won't settle things." "Nope, I switch Ancient Fairy Dragon into attack mode. Now it gains 3000 attack points for a total of 5100." Luna said as her dragon began to glow. "Ancient Fairy Dragon attack his Skull Flame." "Amazing, only the first duel and the level of competition already is higher than ever before! The winner of the first duel is Luna!" said the MC.

(Luna wins her first duel, sorry it was kind of short, Hunter never really impressed and since it was a standing duel he couldn't use his speed cards. Next up is Akiza vs Grieger. As always please review and leave any critique.)


	6. Nature VS Machines

"Let's keep the duels coming with the second match!" announced the MC, "The titan of duel monsters, Grieger is about to face off against the mysterious Akiza. This is going to be a duel to remember!" "Well Akiza, I wish you luck in our match, though I plan on blasting you out of the tournament." Grieger said while extending his hand. Akiza took a deep breath and said, "It's going to take more than a few machines to wilt this flower." "These two are already fired up with the passion for victory, which one will come out on top?" asked the MC as Akiza and Grieger stepped onto the stadium. "Last chance to quit Grieger." said Akiza as she activated her duel disc. "I can't give up, my family is counting on me." Grieger said as he shuffled his deck."

"Duel!" shouted Akiza and Grieger. Akiza 4000 Grieger 4000: "I'll go first Grieger, I set two cards facedown and set one monster in defense mode. That does it for now." said Akiza as she placed her cards on her duel disc. "Ok Akiza, if that's how you want to lose I'll oblige, I set two cards, and summon my Spell Reactor RE in attack mode. Now I attack your facedown monster." Grieger said as his reactor fired missiles at Akiza's facedown monster. "You attacked my Dark Verger, so I guess it will get destroyed." Akiza said calmly as her card was discarded to the graveyard. "Amazing, Grieger is already pouring on the firepower. Can Akiza find a way to reverse this situation, or will this rose wilt?" said the MC. "Well, if you think that was enough to beat me, you have a lot to learn." Said Akiza as she drew her card. "Well it looks like I'm going on the offensive this round, I summon Pheonixian Seed, and next I sacrifice it in order to summon, Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis from my hand." Akiza said as her seed grew into an amaryllis. "Now I attack with my Pheonixian Cluster." "Hold on, I activate my facedown cards, Fake Explosion and Reactor Cooling Unit. My Fake Explosion saves my Spell Reactor RE and I get to summon Summon Reactor SK from my hand. As for my Reactor Cooling Unit, it reduces all my battle damage to zero whenever a reactor monster is attacked." Grieger said as his facedowns activated. "Well my Amaryllis still attacked, so now I play its special ability. Whenever it attacks, it destroys itself, and whenever it gets destroyed, you take 800 points of damage." Akiza explained as flaming flower petals flew at Grieger.

"That's it Akiza, show these fools your power." said Sayer as he watched the duel. "Only a matter of time, and the signers will be on my side. Goodwin will never stand a chance against the Arcadia Movement." "Sayer!" said a voice from behind him, "We may have a problem, it seems like Goodwin plans on gathering the signers after the tournament, he might try to get to Akiza and try to manipulate her." Sayer turned around and saw his assistant standing behind him. "Relax, Akiza is strong, Goodwin won't turn her against us."

"You deserve to lose Witch!" hissed a figure in a hood similar to Devack's. "Don't concern yourself with a tournament, prepare for your duel with her. After all victory is so much sweeter when you humiliate your opponent." said a fourth figure who sat next to her. "While I appreciate your concern Kalin, I intend to destroy her, and besides you watch Yusei's every move, so one tournament is hardly worrying." Said the first figure as they turned back to the screen.

"Wow, these two are good, I can't wait for the rest of the duels, what do you think director?" asked Lazar as he watched Akiza duel Grieger. "Well Lazar with any luck, we will soon find out if Luna and Akiza are signers." said Goodwin as he watched toe duel through unblinking eyes.

Akiza 4000 Grieger 3200: "One last thing for my turn, by banishing my seed from play, my Amaryllis returns in defense mode." Akiza said as her monster reappeared. "Well, its too bad your Amaryllis can't protect you from this, I summon my Trap Reactor Y FI, and now my Cooling Unit activates another effect, I send it to the graveyard along with my three reactors in order to summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." said Grieger as his ace monster appeared. "I equip my SKY FIRE with Radar System Delta, with this, if my SKY FIRE destroys a monster in battle, you lose life points equal to half that monsters attack points. Now destroy that Amaryllis." "Did you forget whenever my Amaryllis is destroyed, you lose 800 life points." Akiza said as her monster exploded into more petals and flew at Grieger. "Even so, you have no more monsters to banish from you graveyard to revive you Amaryllis." Grieger said, "I'll end my turn." Akiza 2900 Grieger 2400: "I start by setting one card facedown and next…" "Wait just a second Akiza, you activated my SKY FIRE's effect, whenever you set a card, or summon a monster, it gets destroyed and you take an 800 point hit." explained Grieger as Akiza's Vengeful Servant was destroyed. "As I was saying Grieger, next I set on monster in defense mode. That ends my turn," said Akiza. Akiza 2100 Grieger 2400: "Well in that case, I attack your monster with my SKY FIRE." Grieger said as his fortress fired missiles at Akiza's defensive monster. "You destroyed my Witch of the Black Rose, so I take 850 points of Damage." Akiza said while a missile blasted her into the wall. "Things are not looking good for Akiza, can she turn this around, or will Grieger advance to the next round to duel Luna?" asked the MC.

_Akiza, stop playing around and beat this guy, you've given these people enough of a show. Sayer, alright whatever you say, this turn I will defeat him. That's my girl, now Akiza finish the duel._

Akiza 1250 Grieger 2400: "I draw, and I set this facedown." said Akiza. "What could Akiza be thinking, Grieger's SKY FIRE will destroy her facedown, and wipe out most of her remaining life points, what is she planning?" asked the MC. "Your SKY FIRE can only destroy one card per turn, so I can now safely summon Twilight Rose Knight, and when this monster is summoned I'm allowed to summon my Lord Poison as well. Now I tune Lord Poison with my Twilight Rose Knight in order to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon." "Wait a minute, Black Rose Dragon, you're the Black Rose!" said Grieger as the dragon appeared on the field. "Yes, but I won't hurt anyone, I intend to win through skill alone. I play my spell card Rose Blossoms, this forces your fortress into defense mode, although at the end of this turn I lose life points equal to SKY FIRE's attack points." Akiza said as she was enveloped in a green glow. "This duel is over Grieger, I play my dragon's special ability, by banishing Lord Poison from my graveyard I switch one of your monsters into attack mode and reduces it's attack points to zero." "You are truly a fierce duelist, you win Akiza." said Grieger. "Your not so bad yourself, but now Black Rose Dragon, attack Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." "This duel is over, in an incredible display of dueling talent, Akiza has secured a spot in the semifinals!" said the MC as Akiza and Grieger stepped off the Stage. "Hold on Duel fans, this next duel brings a whole new level to the game, so get ready for the first Turbo Duel of the tournament."

(Akiza isn't trying to hurt anyone because she feels it could hinder Sayer's plan to enlist the signers, she still is angry at the city though. Next chapter will introduce Turbo Duels, and Yusei will finally duel Trudge. As always any reviews and critique is appreciated.)


	7. Birth of accel synchro

"Looks like I finally get my chance to get back at you for running away back in the Satellite huh Yusei." said Trudge as he pulled up next to Yusei. This is going to be interesting, I wonder if Trudge has gotten any better since our last duel, thought Yusei while he placed his deck in his runner. "Well duel fans, if the last matches were intense, the addition of speed is sure to make this one for the record books!" said the MC. "Well, this will be interesting, Luna have you ever seen a turbo duel before?" asked Akiza as they waited for the countdown. "No, but Leo told me they're a lot tougher than normal duels." Luna answered.

"Ready, Set, Duel" announced the MC. Yusei LP 4000 SC 0 Trudge LP 4000 SC 0: "I'll take the first turn Yusei, and I think I'll summon my Search Striker in attack mode, and set one facedown. You're up." Yusei LP 4000 SC 1 Trudge LP 4000 SC 1: said Trudge as he raced around the corner. This might be my toughest duel with Trudge yet, thought Yusei. "I draw and now I send one monster to my graveyard in order to special summon Quickdraw Synchron." "Next I activate my speed spell, Angel Baton." Yusei said as he drew his cards from his deck. Nice, this might just help out, thought Yusei. "Ok Trudge, I summon my Sonic Chick in attack mode. Now Quickdraw Synchron tune with Sonic Chick in order to synchro summon Turbo Warrior." "In that case Yusei I activate a trap card, Final Countdown. Now by sending facedown cards to the graveyard, you take damage to your lifepoints." said Trudge as he revealed his trap. "That card won't block my attack Trudge, Turbo Warrior attack his Search Striker." "Well I guess I'll just set one more card and end my turn." Yusei LP 4000 SC 2 Trudge LP 3100 SC 2: "Well Yusei, I send three monsters to the graveyard, in order to summon out my Montage Dragon," said Trudge, "plus since I sent Stygian Street Patrol, Gateblocker, and Pursuit Chaser to the graveyard, Montage Dragon has 3300 attack points. Now Montage dragon, wipe out that Turbo Warrior." Trudge said as his dragon charged up a blast. "My warrior isn't going anywhere Trudge, I play the trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei explained as his facedown reset itself on the field. "You just got lucky punk, but this duel is far from over, I end my turn. Yusei LP 4000 SC 3 Trudge LP 3100 SC 3: "My draw, and I summon out my Nitro Synchron. Now I know math was never your strong suit, but with Nitro Synchron being level two, and Turbo Warrior being level 6, I can synchro summon a level eight monster, and that's exactly what I'm doing, take flight Stardust Dragon." Yusei said as his dragon appeared on the field. "Now I play my Summon Speeder speed spell, so now I summon out my Max Warrior." "Whatever Yusei, your monsters are too weak to destroy my Montage Dragon. Even Stardust is unable to protect you." Said Trudge as he rounded the corner. "That's where your wrong Trudge, see before the tournament, I spent time working on ways to get Stardust Dragon Stronger than Red Dragon Archfiend, and it hit me when I was racing through the city. I drew a test hand and noticed this, I play my new speed spell, Synchro Arrangement, this card requires I have four speed counters to play, I can take one monster on my field, and if I possess a synchro monster that has half the level of that monster I can summon it." Yusei explained with a smirk. "Yusei the only level four synchro monster you have is Armory Arm, and he won't help you." said Trudge. "Who said I was playing a level four synchro monster Trudge? I have a level two synchro monster that I plan on playing, meet my new monster, Formula Synchron." "Hold on a second, synchron monsters are all tuners, so how can a synchro monster be a synchron?" asked Trudge as Yusei's monster appeared on the field. "Well Trudge, Formula Synchron is a new type of monster, a Synchro Tuner, and now I tune level two Formula Synchron with level eight Stardust Dragon."

"What in the world is Yusei up to?" asked Luna. "I'm not sure, I've never seen this kind of move before." answered Akiza. This just might be a problem to beat, thought Akiza, I better keep Stardust Dragon in the graveyard during my match with Yusei.

"Don't look away duel fans, Yusei Fudo is apparently demonstrating a move never seen before!" announced the MC. "Director, have you ever heard of a synchro tuner? I thought the two types of beast were mutually exclusive." said Lazar. "Well it appears we were both mistaken, perhaps this is another of the powers granted by the Crimson Dragon." Goodwin said as they watched the duel.

"Now Trudge, I tune my Formula Synchron with Stardust Dragon, in order to accel synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon!" said Yusei as he disappeared and suddenly returned with his monster. "Our dragons are equal, so that was a waste Yusei, I have another Montage Dragon in my Deck, you just lost." Trudge said staring at the new dragon Yusei had summoned. "Trudge, when Formula Synchron is used as material for a synchro summon, I draw one card. Next I play my speed spell Speed Energy, and since I have four speed counters, Shooting Star Dragon gains 800 attack points." Yusei said as his dragon grew in power. "Now I play my Shooting Star Dragon's ability, I reveal the top five cards of my deck, and for every tuner it can deliver an attack." "What, but that means that dragon could attack up to five times!" said Trudge as he realized he had no way to stop the attacks. Yusei drew five cards from his deck and smiled, "well Trudge I have Junk Synchron, Effect Veiler, and Hyper Synchron, so Shooting Star Dragon has three attacks, so first I attack Montage Dragon. Now Trudge, I attack you directly." "Darn you Yusei, I promise I will bring you to the facility one day." said Trudge as his runner came to a halt.

"Ladies and gentleman, the winner of this duel is Yusei Fudo!" announced the MC as Luna ran out to see Yusei. "Wow, when did you learn to do something like that Yusei, I thought there was nothing stronger than a synchro monster." asked Luna as she got to him. "Well Luna, that's a long story, but simply put I discovered it last night." Yusei said as they reentered the lobby to see who would be Yusei's opponent.

"What, all this effort to prepare for Yusei's deck, and he learns how to summon a beast like that in one night! Well it won't make a difference when I duel him." said Kalin as he watched the Fortune Cup with great interest. "Kalin, don't concern yourself with that dragon, attack points mean nothing as long as we have our immortal beasts." said the apparent leader, "besides we now know just how much power the signers can produce."

"Well Yusei, can we hear about that monster now?" asked Luna. "I'll admit it, that beast interests me too. By the way, has anyone seen Grieger?" Akiza asked as she noticed his absence. "He left for a minute, he should be back for the semifinals. As for my Dragon, well I couldn't sleep last night and so I went out for a ride to clear my head. All we learned yesterday, it takes time to take it all in. Truthfully I kept going and going, not noticing the speed I was approaching was unusual even for a fast runner. My deck began to glow, and I drew Formula Synchron. I drew the next card and it was Stardust Dragon, that's when it happened." "What happened Yusei?" asked Akiza, now very interested in the story in the hope she could achieve the same power. "I flew through a wall, I know it sounds crazy, but I somehow went fast enough to go through the wall, when I realized what had happened I saw a new card on my duel disc. I realized what it was, and decided to use it in the tournament. It is my ace in the hole if Stardust Dragon gets outmatched." "So do you think we could get cards like that or are you the only one?" asked Akiza as she pulled out her Black Rose Dragon. "I don't know, but if it is possible, we should find out before we need it for real." Yusei said.

"Ladies and gentleman, the final duel of the first round is over, Gill Randsborg advances to the semifinals." announced the MC. "Well Luna, looks like we're up. Good luck." said Akiza. "Same to you Akiza, may the best duelist win." Luna said with a smile as they entered the arena.

(Yusei getting Shooting Star Dragon is significant, but I'll leave that up for interpretation. Randsborg's duel with Koda was skipped due to a lack of knowledge on their decks, and because neither character ever appeared after their defeat. Next chapter will feature Luna taking on Akiza. As always, any reviews and critique is appreciated.)


	8. Roses vs Fairies a battle of dragons

"Ladies and gentleman, this next duel is sure to be one interesting match, Akiza will take on Luna in a battle to determine who advances to the finals. So without any more delay, let's get this duel on the road!" announced the MC. "Go for it Luna, you can win. No one can beat you, you're the best duelist here!" yelled Leo. Leo, I promise I'll do my best in this match, Luna Thought when Akiza walked over to her. "Luna, win or lose, I hope one of us beats Jack." said Akiza with a smile. Oh that's right, if Akiza or I win the tournament, we all have to go to the Arcadia Movement. Even so, I'm not about to quit just because I don't want to go there, Luna thought. "Ok Akiza, so you want to go first, or should I?" she said as they shuffled their respective decks. "You can go Luna, I don't mind." Akiza responded. All I need to so is beat her, Sayer said he would control my powers, so I just need to focus on winning, Akiza thought.

Akiza, you go right ahead and win, that way the world learns the power of the Arcadia Movement, and Goodwin loses his precious signers at the same time, thought Sayer with a smirk on his face.

"Duel!" shouted Luna and Akiza simultaneously. Akiza 4000 Luna 4000: "I think I'll start off by playing one monster facedown in defensive mode, and next I set these three cards. Your move Akiza." Luna said as she placed her cards on the field. "Well in that case, I summon a monster known as Lonefire Blossom. With this card, once per turn I can sacrifice a plant type monster on my field to summon one from my deck, and I choose my Gigaplant." Akiza stated as her blossom became a giant plant monster with 2400 attack points. "Now I activate my Black Garden field spell, now Gigaplant attacks your monster." Luna smiled as her monster was revealed to be Nimble Momonga. "Thanks Akiza, now I gain 1000 life points, and I can set two more Nimble Momonga cards on the field." Luna said as her defense doubled. "Well in that case, I play two cards facedown, your move Luna." Akiza 4000 Luna 5000: "I draw, and I play one of my facedown cards, Monster Reborn, in order to revive my first Momonga, next I summon Sunlight Unicorn, and use his effect in order to check the top card of my deck for an equip spell." Luna said as she drew her card. "Well I lucked out, the card was United We Stand, and now I equip it to my Sunlight Unicorn. I switch allmy monsters into attack mode. My unicorn now has 4100 attack points, I attack your Gigaplant." Luna said as she awaited her victory. "Hold on one minute Luna, I play my trap, Wall of Thorns. Now since you attacked a plant type monster, all your attack position monsters are destroyed." Akiza explained as a wall appeared and intercepted Luna's attack and wiped out all her monsters. "Looks like my plant is staying right where he is. Plus thanks to you giving me two rose tokens, I have enough power to wipe out 4000 of your life points." Akiza simply frowned, "I thought you were better than this, but to fall for a simple trap, I'm shocked, especially after your first duel. I attack with Gigaplant." Akiza said as her monster charged towards Luna. "Well, I'm not the only one walking into a trap, I activate Mirror Force." Luna said as the infamous mirror destroyed all of Akiza's monsters.

"Amazing, both duelists thought a frontal assault would work, and were both countered with cards that wiped out all their monsters. It looks like this duel is going to be a battle of strategy, which one will come out on top?" announced the MC as the crowd cheered even louder.

"Well Luna, I guess I'll end my turn with a facedown." "Well Akiza, your garden is beautiful, but I feel like a change of scenery. I play my field spell, Ancient Forest. Now all monsters that attack are destroyed at the end of the turn they battled. Now I summon my friend Regulus." Luna said as the lion appeared on the field. "I activate a facedown, Rose Revival, this card can be activated when I have a plant monster in my graveyard and you summon a monster," Akiza explained, "I pay lifepoints equal to the monster's attack points, and summon Black Rose Dragon to the field." "In that case, I end my turn without attacking."

"Oh no, Luna. She has to find a way to stop that dragon, otherwise she'll lose." said Leo as he prayed for his sister to win. "Don't worry Leo, we both know Luna has a dragon of her own, and besides with Black Rose Dragon out, Luna will be playing at her best. Just look she's smiling." It was true, Luna was happy to be facing Akiza's best card, and now she just needed to find a weakness.

_Akiza, Whatever you do, remember to keep that field spell in mind, we don't want to lose here. I know Sayer, but still, I can't just sit here, I'm going to attack and take down some of Luna's points. My facedown can bring back Black Rose Dragon. Ok, but remember, we need to ensure one of you wins the whole thing._

Akiza 2300 Luna 5000: "I draw, and now I play Black Rose Dragon's ability, by banishing Lonefire Blossom I reduce your lion to zero attack points. Now Black Rose Dragon attack." Luna flew back as Sayer momentarily released Akiza's powers. "Luna, are you ok? I didn't mean to do that." Akiza said as she realized Sayer was trying to scare people into acknowledging the movement's power. "I'm ok, but your dragon won't be. My Ancient Forest destroys it at the end of this turn." Luna said as she stood back up. "I end my turn." said Akiza as she watched the forest engulf her dragon. Akiza 2300 Luna 2600: "I draw," said Luna. "I play my trap card Wicked Rebirth," Akiza interjected, "now I pay 800 life points to revive my Black Rose Dragon, unfortunately it loses all special abilities it once had." "Well in that case, I play my second facedown, Synchro Rivalry, I usually play this against Leo, but this card let's me summon a Synchro monster that is the same level as one you control." Luna said as the Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared on her field. This card prevents either of us from attacking until my next turn, so I'll just play this card, Spirit attack. Now, I send one level one monster from my deck to the graveyard and deal damage equal to it's attack points to both players, I choose Kuribon." Luna said as she and Akiza were attacked by the little fluffball. "I end my turn, but Akiza, I have a move to win this all planned out." Akiza 1200 Luna 2300: "Luna I activate a spell card from my hand, Rose Hurricane, now I deal damage equal to the level of a monster on my field times 300, and since Black Rose Dragon is level seven, you lose 2100 lifepoints." Akiza said as Luna lost nearly all her life points. "Now I play one card facedown and end my turn." Akiza 1200 Luna 200: "Luna, I activate my trap, Rose Thorn, now at the end of your turn, you lose 300 life points. So this is your last turn." Akiza said as she waited to see Luna's plan for victory. "Akiza, I play a spell card, Spirit Strength, now all monsters on the field have their attack points boosted by their defense points. Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon."

Sayer couldn't believe his eyes Akiza lost, and the duel was in her hands. Oh well, he thought, as long as Luna wins I still get what I want. "Excuse me, are you Sayer?" asked a voice from behind him. "I'm Carly and I wanted to know if I could have an interview about the Arcadia Movement." Sayer felt like an interview now would be problematic, "If it isn't too much to ask, can you come see me after the tournament. I'll have someone see you in." "Ok, thank you very much sir." Carly said as she left to try and find another person to interview.

"What an upset, Luna managed to snatch victory from the very jaws of defeat, she has advanced to the finals. One more victory and she'll get the chance to face off with the master of faster himself, Jack Atlas." announced the MC. "all that's left to see is who Luna will duel next, will it be Yusei Fudo, or the golden knight, Gill Randsborg?"

(Luna pulled out a win against Akiza, next up Yusei against Randsborg, also, I plan on extending this into the dark signer arc. As usual, any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. Yusei's knighthood

"Thou best provideth me with a greater challenge than thou predecessor knave." said Randsborg as he stepped up onto the arena. "Well first of all you can drop the accent, second I think I'll provide plenty of challenge." Yusei said as walked up th take his position. "After his victory over Koda, Randsborg is certainly confident he will win the tournament, can Yusei Fudo possibly stand up to this medieval master of dueling? Let's find out right now!" announced the MC.

"Duel" shouted Yusei and Randsborg. Yusei 4000 Randsborg 4000: "The first turn is yours knave, I hope to see some skill before you lose." Randsborg said as he calmly drew his hand. "Well in that case, I set one monster in defense position and play one card facedown." Yusei said as he looked over towards Luna. We can finally finish that duel, Thought Yusei. "If that beest all you can manage, than I shall win in no time at all, I summon forth my Masked Knight level the third." Randsborg said as his monster appeared. "Now I useth his power to stike 400 points from thou score." "I end thy turn with these facedown cards." Yusei 3600 Randsborg 4000: "I set another monster facedown, and set one more card, but Raandsborg, in my next turn I plan on wiping out all of you lifepoints." Yusei said as he ended his turn. "Thou jest, you cannot win in one move, I tribute my third level knight in order to summon Masked Knight level the fifth, and like his predecessor he deals damage to you score only this attack shall deal thou 1000 points instead." Randsborg stated as his monster struck Yusei. "That endeth my turn, but you have lost knave, kneel and surrender or suffer humiliation."

"Randsborg hasn't even noticed that Yusei has two facedown cards, he must be planning something." Akiza said as she watched the duel. "Maybe he does have a plan, but either way those knights pack a punch." said Koda as he glanced at Luna.

"Well, let's see if Yusei can back up those words." said Jack as he watched the duel with interest. "Jack, if Yusei has the dueling abilities you claim he does, he will win in this one move." Goodwin said as he watched the match.

"Go on win this duel, even if you win I still have one participant in the tournament." said Sayer as he glanced towards Luna. "Mr. Sayer what do you mean?" asked one of the members who had come to watch Akiza's duels. "Well, there are four duelists in this tournament, Akiza included, who we need to keep from Goodwin's clutches. Last night, Akiza and I met the other three duelists, and agreed if Yusei Fudo or Jack Atlas won, Akiza would help them out." Sayer began to explain. "But Sayer, Akiza lost the duel, so we are going to lose our best duelist!" said the young member in a state of panic. "Calm down, Akiza may have lost, but we can still have a plan, the agreement was that if Akiza or that girl Luna won the tournament they would join the Arcadia Movement." "Can we be sure this girl can win, I know she beat Akiza, but we don't know if she can beat two more people." Well, we can only watch, this girl has skill, thought Sayer.

Yusei 2600 Randsborg 4000: "My move, I summon Hyper synchron, and flip my Shield Wing and Speed Warrior. Now I tune all my monsters in order to synchro summon Stardust Dragon." "Your beast is strong, however I am one step ahead of you, I playeth my trap, Honored Knight, this prevents your dragon from slaying my knight this round." Randsborg said as his knight glowed with power. "Well it's a good thing I set this card facedown, Recycling Plant, now all the attack points of the monsters I used to summon Stardust are added to his attack points, and taken away from you knight." "What, but if thou doest that, you will have 5000 more attack points, and I don't want to lose, I worked on this outfit for weeks." Randsborg said as his accent dropped from his fear. "Sorry Randsborg, but I plan on winning this whole tournament. Stardust Dragon, attack his Masked Knight."

"Incredible, Yusei Fudo defeated his opponent in a single attack, now the only thing left before your master of faster takes the field is a duel to the finish between Yusei and Luna!" announced the MC.

"Well Kalin, it looks like your old pal Yusei is doing well, you must be so happy for him." said the leader of the group. "Oh, I'm happy, happy Yusei is showing me all his strategies." Kalin responded while pulling out his own deck, "Besides, I've never lost to him before."

"Yusei, we're up next, so good luck." Luna said with a smile. "Same to you Luna, now we wait for the duel to be announced." Yusei responded while looking at Shooting Star Dragon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, director Goodwin has decided to delay the final match temporarily, due to a minor technical bug, we apologize for the inconvenience but please be patient." said the MC.

"Zigzix, has the reactor cooled down?" asked Goodwin. "Well it started to overheat when Yusei summoned that new dragon, but another few minutes and we should get it spinning again." Zigzix responded with a twirl. "In that case, the duel can begin in a few more minutes, tell the people that their patience will be rewarded." Goodwin said turning his attention back to the MC.

"We just received word the duel will start in a few more minutes, and as you've seen, this duel will be worth the wait." announced the MC.

(Next chapter will be the final match of the Fortune Cup, also a new force will make itself known. As always any reviews or Critique is appreciated.)


	10. Fortune cup finals part 1

"Well this is certainly a surprise," said Jack as he watched Yusei and Luna walk onto the field. "Indeed, however I personally expect this girl to lose this one." said Lazar with a small chuckle. "Don't underestimate a signer Lazar, this duel is going to be the most interesting one so far." responded Goodwin. Well if Luna does manage to beat Yusei, I need to win, otherwise all of us will end up in Sayer's back pocket, thought Jack.

"Akiza, we only need to rely on that girl a little while longer." said Sayer as they watched the duelists prepare for the final match. "Luna, her name is Luna, and I can assure you Sayer, she will succeed, I saw her skill." Akiza responded as Sayer replaced the control device in her hair. "Well I hope she does, and once the signers work with the Arcadia Movement Goodwin will fall like the weakling he truly is." Sayer said as he turned back to the duel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you've watched these two exceptional duelists advance all the way to the finals! Now before Jack Atlas kicks things into overdrive, these two need to have one final duel. First up, the man who showed everyone a new level of monster, Yusei Fudo. His opponent in this match is the lady who takes the phrase strong defense to a whole new level, introducing, Luna." announced the MC.

"Well Luna, good luck in the duel." said Yusei while extending his hand. "Same to you Yossi, and may the best duelist win." Luna said while shaking Yusei's hand. "These two are ready to start this duel, so now the final match of the Fortune Cup can begin!" announced the MC.

"Duel!" Yusei and Luna called as they drew their hands. Luna 4000 Yusei 4000: "I'll start by summoning Regulus in attack mode, and then I set three cards facedown." Luna said as she ended her turn. "Well in that case, I play my magic card Junk Removal, by sending a card to my graveyard all spell and traps on the field are remonved for two turns." Yusei said while discarding Speed Warrior. "Now I summon to the field Junk Synchron, and use his ability to revive my Speed Warrior, now I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior in order to Synchro summon Junk Warrior." Yusei stated as his monster appeared. "Now Junk Warrior attack Regulus." "Well Luna, I end my turn." Luna 3400 Yusei 4000: "I set one monster in defense mode, and set one card facedown, your turn." Luna said as a counter appeared over her head counting from two down to one. "Ok Luna, I play my spell card, Junk Barrage, now when Junk Warrior destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to half that monster's attack points. Now Junk Warrior attack." "Yusei that won't work, my monster is Marshmallon, and you remember what he does right?" Luna said as her monster revealed itself. "That's one monster I did not want to see. Even so, I play one facedown and end my turn." "I activate a trap, Call of the Haunted, in order to bring back Regulus." Luna said as Yusei's turn ended. Luna 3400 Yusei 3000: "I activate my magic card, Lightwave Tuning, now Marshmallon is a tuner monster. I tune Marshmallon with Regulus in order to Synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon." Now I end my turn." Luna said as the counter reched zero and her cards reappeared.

"Well, what do you think of this Devack, from what I can see you may have bitten off more than you can chew." Kalin said as the four figures watched the duel. "Listen up Kalin, I may not be stronger than you, but a mere girl poses no threat to me, and I assure you she will join the shadows." Devack responded. "Enough, both of you, this duel is one we should keep our eyes on, for all we know the chance to strike may come at the conclusion of this competition," the leader stated while pulling out a card, "unless you want to be sacrificed to Uru."

"Luna may have her dragon out, and three facedown cards, but somehow I feel the duel is far from over" said Akiza watching the match unfold. "Even so, as long as Luna wins, the Arcadia Movement will become unstoppable." Sayer responded.

"With all due respect director, I feel this duel is meaningless, while the Ancient Fairy dragon has impressive defense, that new dragon outmatches it." Lazar said while watching the duel. "Lazar, if a single monster can change the winner of the duel, than why is Yusei not summoning it, and even more so than that, can you feel that wind, it appears to be originating from Luna's deck." Jack said. "Jack, are you certain, I don't feel any breeze in here." said Goodwin.

Luna 3400 Yusei 3000: "Alright Luna, I play this card, Synchro Boost, now Junk Warrior is level six and has 3100 attack points, but I plan on bringing out a stronger beast, I summon Nitro Synchron, so now I tune my monsters together in order to synchro summon Stardust Dragon." Yusei said as his dragon appeared on the field. "Now I play this card, Recycling plant, by banishing cards from my graveyard, I can summon monsters from my deck. So by banishing my Synchro Boost and my Speed Warrior, I summon out Turbo Synchron and Tuningware." "So your summoning Shooting Star Dragon Yusei?" asked Luna. "Yeah, and now I tune Turbo Synchron with Tuningware in order to synchro summon Formula Synchron, now I tune Stardust Dragon with Formula Synchron in order to accel synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon." Yusei said as his monster appeared on the field. "I activate a trap, Spirit Sanctuary, now during my next standby phase, I can revive a monster that was sent to the graveyard this turn." Luna said as her trap activated. "Even so, I attack with Shooting Star Dragon." Yusei said as his monster charged at Ancient Fairy Dragon. "I play another facedown, Draining Shield, now you attack is negated and I gain lifepoints equal to Shooting Star Dragon's attack points." "Well in that case, I end my turn." Yusei said as his dragon flew back behind him. "I draw, and now my card activates."

"So she plans on using Stardust against Yusei, well in that case Yusei better not lose his focus to be fighting his own monster." said Jack.

"The monster I revive is Formula Synchron." Luna said as the synchro tuner appeared on the field.

"What?" asked everyone watching the duel as Luna brought back a monster that she had no use for when Stardust dragon could have been revived.

"What are you planning Luna?" asked Yusei. "Well, you showed us that synchro monsters could evolve, so I'm evolving my Ancient Fairy Dragon. Level two Formula Synchron, tune with level seven Ancient Fairy Dragon." "Luna, this is incredible." Yusei said as he watched another accel synchro take place.

"Wahoo! Go Luna, you can beat him, you're the best." screamed Leo.

"Yusei, I accel synchro summon, my Spirit Fairy Dragon." Luna said as a translucent dragon appeared on the field.

(Luna has obtained an accel synchro monster, however she still lacks her own synchro tuner. Next chapter Luna and Yusei will conclude their match, and the crimson dragon himself will reveal something rather interesting. As always, any reviews and critique are appreciated.)


	11. fortune cup finals part 2

Luna 6700 Yusei 3000: "Luna, that dragon is incredible." Yusei said. "Well, my dragon has a little twist, while I control Spirit Fairy Dragon I'm allowed to reduce the attack strength of a monster on the field, by the attack points of a monster in the graveyard until the end of the turn. Now I reduce Shooting Star Dragon's attack power by 2500." Luna said as a spiritual glow enveloped Shooting Star Dragon. "My dragon has one effect you might want to about Luna, whenever it is targeted for an attack, I remove it and cancel that attack." Yusei said.

"No, now Luna won't be able to beat him, her dragon will become weaker again." Leo said as he began to get nervous. On top of that, he thought, what if she passes out again? "Calm down kid, if the girl loses she loses, it's just a game." said a man behind him.

_Sayer, something strange is going on, I feel my wretched mark burning, it feels worse than ever. Don't worry Akiza, we can control it and once we have the others, Goodwin will fall. I will personally take care of all the problems that arise. Yes Sayer, I trust you._

"Yusei, if it fails to destroy a monster in battle, my Spirit Fairy Dragon can take one monster that was removed from play and return it to the deck." Luna said. "Now Spirit Fairy Dragon attacks Shooting Star Dragon." "I have no choice, I remove Shooting Star Dragon." said Yusei. "In that case Yusei, I choose to return Shooting Star Dragon to your extra deck." Luna responded as a glow enveloped Yusei's duel disc. "Now I can play my dragon's other ability, by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard, I gain lifepoints equal to that monster's attack points, and you take the same amount as damage." Luna said as she revealed and discarded Fire Princess. Luna 8000 Yusei 1700: "My move, I summon Shield Wing in defense mode, and then I'll throw one facedown, that ends my turn." Yusei said. "My turn, I use Spirit Fairy Dragon's final effect, once per turn I am allowed to take a monster from my graveyard and if it has more attack points than a monster on your field, I can deal damage equal to Spirit Fairy Dragon's attack points. The catch is you get to pick the monster." "All your monsters have more than zero attack points, so whatever monster I choose I take 2350 points of damage. You win."

"What an upset, Luna has defeated Yusei Fudo and is now only one step away from becoming the new queen of Turbo Duels, but can this young lady possibly dethrone the master of faster Jack Atlas? Let's find out right now!" announced the MC.

"Director, something is going wrong with the reactor, if we don't shut it down now the whole city could be destroyed!" said Zigzix as he opened a channel to Goodwin. "Well in that case shut down the generator, we can't afford another incident, it was hard enough recovering from the last one." Goodwin responded while looking down at Yusei. "Last one, what do you mean Goodwin, you better not be hiding anything from me." Jack said as he walked over to the elevator. For everyone's sake, I sincerely hope I'm mistaken, Goodwin thought while remaining silent.

"Yusei, something strange is going on, why are our dragons appearing again?" asked Luna as Akiza ran out to see what was going on. "Well, it seems the signers have assembled in public this time, not that I'm surprised given the timing." said Red dragon Archfiend as Jack arrived on the stadium floor. "We aren't here to chat, he wants to speak with them, remember your place." said Ancient Fairy Dragon. "He? Who is he?" asked Akiza as she looked at the four dragons. Suddenly Luna, Yusei Jack, and Akiza felt burning pain in their arms, and a crimson glow filled the sky. "Greetings signers, I am the Crimson Dragon." said the Crimson Dragon as the other four dragons landed next to their respective owners.

"Director, is this even possible?" asked Lazar as he backed away from the window. "It must be, the Crimson Dragon is right here in front of us." Goodwin said as he stared in wonder at the beast he wanted to see for his whole life.

"Signers, I must inform you that at the conclusion of this tournament, a great evil will begin to make a move against you, I'm afraid only a few days will be provided for you to gather your strength. I wish I could tell you who these foes will be, but I do not know, all I can say is that my strength is your only hope to stop the Earthbound Immortals." said the Crimson Dragon as it flashed and disappeared. "Well, I guess we should find out if Luna wins or I win." said Jack. "What, Jack you heard what the Crimson Dragon said, we should stop and prepare for whatever it is we need to fight against. Besides, what if something happens during the duel? The enemy might attack early." Yusei said. "Well, after this duel, all of us will be at the Arcadia Movement, and we can work out a plan then." Akiza said as she looked at Jack. "Jack, you saw how powerful that monster Luna played is, you can't expects to win." Yusei said as he saw the fire in Jack's eyes. "Even if Luna has a new monster, without Formula Synchron, she can't summon it. Besides my Red Dragon Archfiend can destroy even the strongest defense." Jack said.

"Excuse me for asking, but how do you plan on dueling when the generator was just turned off?" asked the MC. "Well as soon as it turns back on we can duel, and I can show everyone why I'm the best." Jack said as the lights turned back on.

(Luna and Jack will begin their final duel in the next chapter. When the power went out so did all televised broadcasts of the tournament, so no one watching on tv could hear what the Crimson Dragon said. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. Power vs defense

"What's the deal, why haven't they started the duel? I came here to see Jack win another match." said a man in the audience. "Look, in case you're blind, a giant dragon just appeared and it takes a little priority over a duel." Leo responded as he turned around. Man, I really hope Luna beats Jack, just to wipe the smirk off that guy's face, Leo thought as he turned his attention back to the stadium.

"Director, the energy levels have dropped to a safe level, we can restart the generator on your word." Zigzix said while twirling in place. "Excellent, in that case turn it on right away, these people came to see a duel and we shall give them one." Goodwin said as the lights came back on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we thank you for your patience, now without further delay, the king of turbo duels, Jack Atlas, will face off against the champion of the Fortune Cup, Luna!" announced the MC. "Well Jack, this is it, if you win I'll join you guys, but if Luna wins you all join the Arcadia Movement." Akiza said as she and Yusei stepped out of the way for the duel to commence. "You know I can't lose, right Luna? That dragon of yours can't be summoned without Formula Synchron, and my Red Dragon Archfiend is too powerful for your Ancient Fairy Dragon to stop." Jack said while shuffling his cards. "Strength in offense isn't all that matters, I won all my duels with a defensive strategy. Plus our monsters are Equal, your dragon has equal attack with my dragon's defense." Luna said as she stepped onto the arena. "This promises to be an incredible duel, the overwhelming power Jack has come to show every time he duels, has been matched by Luna's solid defenses. Will Luna find a way to take down the master of faster, or is her defense about to be crushed?" asked the MC.

"Duel" Said Luna and Jack as they drew their cards. "Luna, you can have the first move." "Thank you Jack." Luna 4000 Jack 4000: "I start by setting one monster in defense mode, and playing two cards facedown." "Alright, I draw, now I summon to the field my Mad Archfiend. Now attack that facedown monster." Jack said as his Archfiend blasted rocks at Luna's monster. "Now since Spore had less defense than Mad Archfiend had offense, you take the difference as damage." Jack said. "Now I set one card and end my turn. Luna 3000 Jack 4000: "I play Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode. Now I use his effect, and now I play the equip spell Horn of the Unicorn, now I activate my facedown card, Wings of Light, this gives my Sunlight Unicorn 300 extra attack points, though in exchange in can't attack directly. Sunlight Unicorn attack Mad Archfiend." Luna said while hoping she guessed Jack's card right from Leo's explanations of his strategies. "I play my trap card, Prideful Roar, now I pay 1000 life points to increase Mad Archfiend's attack by 1300." Jack said while playing his trap. "I guessed right, I play my counter trap, Spirits peace, now we each add one monster from our deck to our hand and increase the level of a monster on our field by one or two. Plus all battle damage is negated until my next end phase." Luna said as she added Sunny Pixie to her hand and added two levels to her Unicorn. "Fine, a boost Mad Archfiend to level five, and add Dark Resonator to my hand." "I end my turn by playing one facedown." Luna 3000 Jack 3000: "I summon Dark Resonator, and now Dark Resonator gives Mad Archfiend a tune up, I synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend. Now I attack your Sunlight Unicorn." Jack stated. "I play Wings of Light effect, by banishing my Horn of the Unicorn from play, I negate your attack." Luna responded. "In that case I set three more cards facedown, your up." "Thanks Jack, I summon Sunny Pixie, and now I tune my monsters together in order to synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon. Next I play two facedown cards and end my turn." Luna said calmly. For the first time, I feel as though dueling won't effect me anymore, I can finally enjoy the game again, all through this tournament, I was afraid I would collapse, but ever since I got back from the Spirit World, nothing like that has happened, it feels great, thought Luna.

"How boring can you get, I mean sure amateurs before this duel, but that little kid should go back to the minor leagues. I mean she looks barely old enough to hold a deck." said the same man from before. "Look mister, my sister is one of if not the best duelist in the city." Leo said turning back around.

"Director, am I seeing things or is the duel going against Jack, I know his dragon is strong, but the defense on Luna's card matches it point for point. If Jack loses we may have to move the twins in order to protect them." Lazar said watching the duel. "Lazar after this duel we shall gather the signers and explain what they must do, the fate of the world depends on it." Goodwin said while watching for a glow on Luna's arm.

"Great job Luna, soon the whole world will fear the power of the Arcadia Movement." muttered Sayer as he watched all the pieces fall into place. _Sayer, if Luna wins, how will we explain to the others why four non-psychic duelists are being let into the movement? Akiza, you just leave that to me, I promise everything will be taken care of. Yes Sayer, I trust you._

Luna 4000 Jack 3000: "My turn, and I activate a trap card, Red Wrath, now all monsters are forced into attack mode, and we both take damage equal to the monsters our opponent controls. Next our monsters battle, but they are not destroyed. So now Ancient Fairy Dragon, switch to offense and fight Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said. "The other catch is that my turn is now done, so you can go now." Luna 100 Jack 900: "I play my two facedowns, Spirit Strength, and Spiritual Equity, now both our monsters gain attack points equal to their defense points, as for Spiritual Equity, since you have more than three times my life points, both of us drop down to a single life point. Ancient Fairy Dragon attack." Luna said as her dragon attacked Jack's. Thanks to that trap, I don't have enough life points to play my facedown, but I still have the other one, Jack thought, I still have that "Luna, I play a trap card, Ring of Destruction, now by sacrificing my Red Dragon Archfiend, we both take 3000 points of damage." "Sorry Jack, but I discard Hanewata from my hand, now I take no damage from your trap card." Luna said discarding her monster.

"The inconceivable has just occurred before our very eyes, Jack Atlas has been defeated. The new queen of Turbo Duels is Luna." announced the MC. "Wait, Luna now that you won, it is time to go. I promise you will be treated with respect in the movement." Akiza said while smiling that Sayer's plans could continue as planned. "This is not my idea of a good move, but a deal is a deal, tomorrow morning the four of us will meet you outside the Arcadia Movement headquarters." Jack said. Just then Lazar walked up to them, "Pardon the intrusion, but the Director wishes to see you four immediately. It would be best if you came along now." "I hate to break the news to you, but these four, and Luna's brother are coming to the Arcadia Movement with me." Sayer said as he walked onto the field. "What are you babbling about, the signers are needed in the Director's office." Lazar said while stepping away from Sayer.

"Look, tell Goodwin that last night, the six of us agreed that if Luna or Akiza won the tournament we would all join the Arcadia Movement, and if Yusei or I won, Akiza would help us out without involving the movement. You clearly saw Luna win the whole tournament, so I am going to honor my word." Jack said as he turned towards Sayer. Lazar began to protest but instead walked back to the tower Goodwin was in.

"Lazar, where are the signers?" asked Goodwin when he saw they were not behind him. "Well you see Director, it seems they agreed to join the Arcadia Movement. I have no idea why, but now we need to contact Sayer in order to reach the signers." Lazar said in a rushed way. "This is not good, I can feel the dark forces growing in power and number, by the time we get to the signers it may be too late. Lazar, contact Sayer, I want to explain to him what is going on, for better or worse, he now holds the worlds only hope for survival."

(Luna wins against jack and the signers join the Arcadia movement. Next chapter will feature some interesting events, and adding two turbo duelists to the movement may impact it in more ways than one. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. Welcome to the Arcadia Movement

"Yusei, Jack, Luna, Leo, how nice of you to join us. We have taken all the necessary precautions to ensure your time here is comfortable." Sayer said while letting the signers into the Arcadia Movement headquarters. "Wow, this place is huge." said Leo as they entered the main hall. "You have a garage, or some kind of place to store our runners?" Yusei asked. "Hello everyone," Akiza said as she walked out of the elevator, "We have a Duel Runner storeroom Yusei, so that isn't a problem." "Speaking of which, Yusei, we should let him know what's going on don't you think?" Jack said while closing the door. "Yeah, we owe it to him, especially since he has such a rough time in the satellite." Yusei said while getting on his runner. "Who are you talking about Yusei?" asked Akiza. "Mr. Sayer, a Lazar is here claiming to have the right to speak with you. Should I remove him?" asked a young man in the movement. "No, see him in, we should hear what Goodwin's lapdog has to say." "Yes Sayer." "Akiza, Jack and I will be back in a little while, we need to grab a phone somewhere." "Yeah, and the fresh air really is worth the time. Maybe you should consider training Turbo Duelists. That's how real duelists test their skill." Jack said racing away on his runner. "Maybe he's right, Sayer I mastered all my duel training, perhaps a runner could be the next step, it could also allow my powers to be focused directionally and possibly help me control them." Akiza said as they watched Yusei and Jack ride off. "Hey Luna, we should get Duel Runners too, I mean think about it, the most amazing duels ever and the possibility of Turbo Dueling, it sounds awesome." Leo said. Great, thought Luna, he has another idea in his head. "Perhaps, I'll look into that," Sayer said as he turned to Leo and Luna, "As for you two, I don't think you can use runners, they're a tad big for you right now."

"Sayer, I'm glad you let me in, the Director has a proposition for you, he would like to meet you in one hour at the Kaibadome." Lazar said. "Well, it seems we finally warrant his personal appearance instead of one of his pet monkeys, or in your case clowns." Sayer said. "Alright, I will meet him, but first I need to get something prepared." "Very well, we will send a car for you." Lazar said as he left.

"Crow, someone is calling, you think we can answer it?" asked a young girl. "Sure, just let me know if someone sounds off alright." Crow said. "Hello, may I ask who is speaking?" "Tell Crow to pick up, I have to tell him something." said Jack as Yusei calmly stood by the phone. "Crow, some rude jerk wants to talk with you." "Rude huh, hello Crow speaking." Crow said as the girl ran off to practice dueling with the other kids. "Crow, it's been a while hasn't it, how are things going?" Jack asked. "Jack? Never thought I'd hear from you again. I'm making due, taking care of the kids, how about you?" "Funny you should ask because Yusei and I have some news for you." Jack said. "What, Yusei is with you, ok, next you'll be saying the enforcers are getting back together." Crow said. "Hello Crow, it actually is a bit more complicated than that, so if you want the details, you need to come to the city and the Arcadia Movement. We'd chat more, but we need to go, take care Crow." Yusei said before hanging up. "Arcadia, I heard about them, I better ask Martha if she could watch these guys for a while." Crow said as he got on his runner.

"Yusei, Jack, I trust you had a chance to get in contact with your friend?" asked Sayer. "Yeah, now if you need us we plan on resting up for whatever it is we need to do tomorrow." Jack said. "Yusei, I was wondering if you could help me with something," Akiza said, "I was thinking about what Jack said about Turbo Dueling, and I think I should learn how to ride. Would you mind giving me some pointers?" "Sure, where can we practice?" Yusei asked. "We practice riding Duel Runners at the highway half a mile north of here." Sayer said. "Mr. Sayer, Goodwin's limo has arrived." "Alright, Akiza while I'm speaking with Goodwin you should show our guests to their rooms, then go with Yusei to practice." "Yes Sayer, Leo you and Luna have the rooms over this way." Akiza said while walking down the hall on the left. "Luna, your room is this one, and Leo yours is across the hall." "Ok, thanks Akiza." said Luna. "Yeah, your really nice," Leo said, "I don't get why people are scared of you, they should just talk with you." If only they knew, it isn't me they fear, but my powers, Akiza thought as she turned around. "Jack, Yusei your rooms are over this way. We took care to make them feel familiar to you." Akiza said as she opened Jack's room. It had a model of his runner, and a coffee maker. As for Yusei, his room was opened to reveal a clean room with all the essentials. "We were unsure what you would want in here, so we left it for you to decide, is that alright?" Akiza asked. "Yeah, you want to head out now?" Yusei replied. "Sure."

"You wanted something Goodwin?" Sayer said as he stepped out of the limo. "Yes, it has come to my attention that you are holding the signers as a weapon against me, but you should know, the forces of darkness are gathering strength, they could attack any day now, and the only hope for the world's survival are the signers. I trust you will make the right decision in light of our disagreements in the past." Goodwin said as he walked up to Sayer. "You honestly expect me to believe that, you clearly want the power of the Crimson Dragon for yourself, but now the Arcadia Movement holds that power. Nice try Goodwin." Sayer said as he stepped onto the arena. "Why would I lie about this, you heard what the Crimson Dragon said, and I don't control it so do not assume that." Goodwin said as he walked over to the track. "Suppose I do believe you, why should I have the signers do any more than shield the Arcadia Movement?" Sayer asked. "For the simple reason that the signers need to seal the door to the netherworld, otherwise the entire world will be destroyed, as I said before." Goodwin said. "Alright Goodwin, you clearly take me for a fool. I will handle this in my own way, and whatever this enemy is, we will destroy them too." Sayer said as he returned to the limo and left. "I hope Sayer realizes before it is too late that the Arcadia Movement will fall first at the rate he is going." Goodwin said before walking to his chopper.

"Jack, could I ask a question?" Leo asked. "What's on your mind Leo, is something bothering you?" Jack asked as Luna walked into the room. "Leo, you have a one track mind, please tell me your not challenging Jack to a duel." Luna said. "No, I wanted to know if he thinks I'm a signer, I mean the dragons did say one of them sealed his power, maybe Power Tool Dragon is that dragon." Leo said while pulling out his card. "True, but they mentioned a sixth, and that one went to form a backup plan, I wonder what that could mean." Jack said as he pulled out his Red Dragon Archfiend. Just then a voice started yelling, "Look, I don't have any appointment, I am here to see my old pals." "Well what do we have here, did a little birdie tell you I was here?" Jack asked. "Jack, it has been too long man, where's Yusei?" Crow asked as he looked around. "He went out to help someone practice riding a runner, so I take it you want to know why we're here?" Jack said gesturing to the building. "Yeah, last time I saw you guys was," Crow said, "You remember." "Yeah, I still wish it could have ended differently, that Yusei could have explained before it was too late." Jack said while looking down. "Is something wrong with you two?" Luna asked, "Can me or Leo do something?" "Look, maybe we should tell them, they should know, after all, Yusei would tell them." "Your right Crow, alright, first of all, Yusei, Crow and I we all used to live in the Satellite except back then it was run by gangs." Jack said. "Yeah, groups of people who used dueling to hurt the weak or get money for themselves, that's where he came in." Crow said while reaching into his pocket. "Jack, you think Yusei would want this?" Crow asked while holding a card. "Crow, is that Infernity Necromancer?" Jack asked. "Yeah, he dropped it that day, I grabbed it and was planning on giving it back but well, we should continue." "Right one man decided it was enough of Duel Gangs running things, Satellite should be free, and so he gathered three other duelists, Crow, me, andYusei. We were going to save Satellite, we were The Enforcers." Jack said while smiling. "Now if you think me or Yusei can play, well you never got a chance to see Kalin, he was by far the best among us. He won duels you wouldn't believe, and his strategy, flawless." Just then,Yusei and Akiza returned. "Yusei, good to see you man, Jack and I were telling the kids about the old days." Crow said. "Yeah, back when we were a team, and Kalin led us into battle, I wish I could have explained." Yusei said. "I hate to interrupt," Sayer said, "but we should get some rest, after all, you four are getting your formal introduction into the movement tomorrow. Trust me everything has been taken care of."

(Sayer doesn't believe Goodwin, and the signers have no way of learning what they need to do. Next chapter the Dark Signer Arc begins. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. Attack of the dark signers part 1

"Why do you think Sayer called all of us to the practice building?" asked a young girl. "I don't know, but it must be important." said a boy behind her. "Thank you all for coming out here today, I'm glad to introduce four new recruits to the movement, Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, Luna, and Leo." Sayer said as they stepped up next to him. "Jack Atlas, but he isn't a psychic duelist." shouted someone from the crowd. "Well if you think that why don't we test it, Jack, would you like to take on your skeptic?" asked Sayer. "Why not, I could use a warm-up before the real duels begin." Jack said while pulling out his deck. _Sayer, Jack isn't a psychic duelist, if he duels, everyone will learn the truth. Trust me, I have it under control. Yes Sayer. _"Well, since jack was challenged he can decide who goes first, alright?" asked Sayer. "Sure, and I'll let this punk go first." Jack said. "Your mistake Atlas, you won't beat me." said the man.

"Yusei, how is jack going to show that he has psychic powers?" asked Leo. "I'm not sure, but I think Akiza might know." "Jack, he might be powerful but he hasn't ever faced a psychic duelist before." said Akiza. _Akiza, I said Jack would demonstrate psychic powers in this duel, but I never said they would be his. Sayer, you mean you're the one causing Jack's cards to be real? Yes, we can't afford anyone learning the truth. _"Alright, now to finish you off, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Psychic Commander." Jack said as he won the duel. "Well, does that prove to everyone that these four are in fact psychic duelists?" Sayer asked. "Yes, Sayer we were wrong to doubt your decision." said the Arcadia Movement duelists. Just then, Sayer's assistant ran in. "Sayer, I thought you should know, a Carly Carmine is hear to see you." "What, oh yes the reporter. Akiza, you and our new recruits go to the training hall, I want a report on any power you see. We want to be certain our attack on Goodwin is flawless." Sayer said as he walked outside.

"Sayer, I'm here for that interview." Carly said as Sayer stepped outside. "Alright, what do you want to know?" "Well first of all, I heard from a reliable source that several people vanished after associating with the Arcadia Movement, any word on that?" "Anyone who lacks the power needed to aid the movement will be turned away, after that we don't keep tabs on the weaklings." Sayer said "What about the report that Toby Tredwell was seen being shipped to a remote location from this building?" "Carly, isn't it?" "Yeah?" "You should know when you're asking too many questions. I suggest you quiet down unless you want to feel the power of a psychic duel." Sayer said. "Ok, Sayer I'll duel, but if I win you give me unrestricted access to the Arcadia Movement files." Carly said as she shuffled her deck. "Fine, but your defeat is going to be simple." "Duel!" Shouted Carly and Sayer.

"Well, the only pair left to duel, is Leo vs Luna, so good luck to both of you." Akiza said as she watched the twins prepare to duel. "So far, you claim I have some kind of hidden power that surpasses anything you've ever seen, but I have no idea how to use it before this evil appears tomorrow." said Jack. "Yeah, and I have some kind of ability to see the future, but only in rare cases, and even then it is only temporary." Yusei said. Wait a second, Yusei thought, Stardust Dragon said he had the power to show me the future, could that power be transmitted through the mark? "Luna, I tune Morphtronic Remoten with Morphtronic Radion in order to synchro summon, my Power Tool Dragon." Leo said as his monster appeared to face Luna's Dragon. "What, why is my arm glowing?" asked Jack as the Signers noticed their marks were all glowing.

"Director, the Mark! It vanished." Lazar said as he started to panic. "Lazar calm down, this happens when the signers need the full power of the crimson dragon." Goodwin said. "Director, the mark vanished and the darkness hasn't arrived yet, I think we lost the mark." "What, if you're positive, we must inform the signers at once, call Sayer."

"Leo, the power of the crimson dragon is not yours to wield, however in time it may be." said Ancient Fairy Dragon as the duel stopped. "What do you mean in time?" Leo asked. "Like we said before, one of our allies sealed his true powers away, but now is not the time to unleash those powers. When the time comes, I will let you know." Ancient Fairy Dragon said before disappearing.

"For the record, I plan on finishing this now, now go Psychic Snail, wipe out Carly's life points." Sayer said as his creature zapped the last of Carly's life away. "You made the mistake of dueling me, now your just another missing person." Sayer said as he walked away, unaware of the orange glow that swept her away. "Akiza, has any progress been made?" "Yes Sayer, I can explain on the way up, I think this should be discussed away from prying ears." "Alright, follow me, as for you four you can spend the rest of the day doing whatever you would like." Sayer said as he and Akiza entered the elevator.

"Where am I?" asked Carly opening her eyes. "The last thing I remember is getting electrocuted by that monster and then I woke up here. Wait electrocuted, I'm dead?" screamed Carly as she started to cry. "No child, your not dead. Or to be more precise you have been given a second chance at life, a chance to get revenge on the one who killed you." said a hooded figure. "All of us were given the same chance, and now we offer you the power to obtain yours. This card is your new destiny, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu." "Aslla Piscu, a card that can defeat Sayer? Alright, I'll join you. Though, I need a deck that can fight his psychic monsters." "Well in that case, throw your cards into the shadows. You should be pleased with the results. By the way, my name's Kalin." said another figure as he removed his hood. "Alright, I trust your words." Carly said as she tossed her fortune deck into the darkness around them. "Now claim your cards, and realize your destiny." the first figure said. Carly walked over to her first card and picked it up. "Future Visions, this is perfect." Carly said as a purple hummingbird appeared on her arm. "There is one condition, you must destroy one of the signers, the one with the mark of the wings of the Crimson Dragon." "Alright, I'll do it." Carly said as she flew back to her apartment.

"Yusei, I'm heading out, tell Sayer I felt like some fresh air." Jack said before speeding away. Something feels wrong, maybe I should go check on Carly, after all she was one of the few people not to see me as only a champion but also a human being, Jack thought, I can still remember that day clearly. I wonder what she's up too, maybe I'll drop by and see her.

"Hello, Carly? It's me Jack you said I could stop by if I was around." "Jack, one minute." Carly said as she transformed back into her everyday appearance. "it's great to see you Jack, why are you here? Did you miss me?" Carly giggled. "Actually, I had a bad feeling an wanted to make sure you were ok, nothing happened to you right?" Jack asked. "Actually Jack, I feel better than ever, in fact I feel like I could do anything." "That's great, we should catch up more some other time, I have to go now, but I'm glad you're alright. See you Carly." Jack said as he rode back to the Arcadia Movement.

"Carly, tomorrow we strike, your targets are both at the Arcadia Movement headquarters. You can destroy Sayer, and then we will crush the signers." "Alright Misty, tonight we prepare, and tomorrow the signers will fall."

(Carly met jack after one of Hunter Pace's defeats. She didn't ask about the duel, but how he fought up to his position, she treated him with respect and so he felt she was a good person. Next time the Arcadia Movement gets attacked, and the truth of how to stop them is revealed by Goodwin. As always any reviews and critique is appreciated.)


	15. Fall of Arcadia

"Well, I take it you had a peaceful rest last night, because today is the day we strike down Goodwin." Sayer announced to the Arcadia Movement. "Lord Sayer, we will take them down." Yelled a young psychic duelist. "Your enthusiasm is appreciated, and we will prevail, it is time I personally led our forces. This will be the greatest day in the Arcadia Movement's history." Sayer said.

"Man, this guy never gets tired of hearing his own voice." said Leo. "Leo, we may not like the guy, but a promise is a promise, and so we need to help him. Besides think about how we can help Akiza." Luna said. Luna's right, Sayer may be a jerk but Akiza is really nice, we should help her, Leo thought, and who knows, maybe she'll see him for the jerk he is on his own. "Say something Leo?" asked Akiza. "Nothing, just wondering about what we heard yesterday." "You mean about how your powers will appear at a later time? I'm sure they will be there when you need them." Akiza said.

"Now then, it is time for our strike teams to form. First I'll lead Akiza, Yusei, Jack, Leo, and Luna into a frontal assault, our powers will distract them long enough for the rest of you to enter in teams of ten. That way we can…" Sayer suddenly stopped talking as the lights shut off. "What's going on Yusei?" Luna asked. "Sayer, the shadows invite you, and your invitation is a shadow duel." said a mysterious voice that appeared to come from everywhere. "So, you think you can beat the leader of the Arcadia Movement, in that case come down form wherever your hiding and get ready to duel." Sayer said while putting on his duel disc. "Sayer, I never said I would duel you, your opponent is one who joined my side earlier. I hope you do your best, otherwise this will be a waste of both of our times." As the voice said this a young girl wearing a cloak that hid her face stepped up to challenge Sayer. "Prepare to be banished into the shadows Sayer."

"Let's Duel!" shouted Sayer and his opponent." Cloaked Figure 4000 Sayer 4000"Ladies first Sayer, I activate a field spell, Future Visions, now any monster summoned the conventional way is automatically sent forward in time, into the next standby phase, next I set one card and end my turn." "In that case, I play my Emergency Teleport magic card, this lets me summon my Psychic Commander to the field, and now I play Commander's order, this lets me summon one psychic monster from my deck, and I choose my D.D. Telepon, and now I tune my monsters together in order to synchro summon Magical Android. Now I attack you directly." Sayer said as his monster blasted his opponent away, revealing her identity. "No way, Carly? What's going on, why are you here?" Jack asked as Carly stepped back up to the duel field. "I was killed, Sayer used his psychic powers to kill me, but thanks to the dark signers, I'm back and here to take my revenge." Carly said. Carly 1600 Sayer 4000: "I draw, and now I summon to the field, my Fortune Lady Light, but due to my Future Visions, this monster is removed until my next standby phase, however when Fortune Lady Light leaves the field I get to summon a second Fortune Lady card from my deck. So say hello to Fortune Lady Fire." Carly said as her new monster appeared. "That card has only 400 attack points, if you attack me your just going to lose the duel." Sayer said. "Well I'm not attacking your monster, since Fortune Lady Fire was summoned by Fortune Lady Light, it destroys a monster you control, and deals damage equal to the monsters attack points, so your Magical Android is toast." Carly said as her monster destroyed Sayer's and dropped his score by 2400. "Now I attack you directly. That ends my turn." Carly 1600 Sayer 1200: "That damage, it felt real, what kind of powers did you get Carly?" Sayer asked as he got back up. "The powers of darkness, and trust me Sayer, you haven't seen anything yet." "My move, I set one card in defense mode, and play monster reborn, now my Android returns to the field, and I attack with it. You lose Carly." "Not quite, I play a trap, The Paths of Destiny, now your attack is negated, and next you get to pick, either you gain 1200 life points, or I lose 1200 points, so choose Sayer." Carly said. "Well, since I know I'll beat you, I think I'll boost my score." "Alright Sayer, even so you still have no hope of winning this duel." "Is that so? Well I'll end my turn and we'll see what you can do to beat me." Carly 1600 Sayer 2400: "I draw, and now my Fortune Lady Light returns to the field." "Now my Fortune Ladies gain one level each, and gain an extra 200 attack points." "Even so, my Magical Android is more powerful than either of those monsters." Sayer said calmly. "Yes, my monsters may be weaker than yours, but I plan on playing something stronger, first I play my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy Future Visions. Now we can summon monsters without them being removed from play, and now Sayer, the last monster you'll ever see. I tribute both my monsters in order to summon this, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu." Carly said as a strange object appeared in the center of the Arcadia Movement. "What kind of creature is that, it doesn't look very intimidating." Sayer said. "Well Sayer, my monster needs another sacrifice to appear, the souls of everyone in this room." As Carly said that, everyone except Sayer, her, Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Leo, and Luna turned into a purple light and were absorbed by the object. "Now, one little detail I should mention, my Earthbound Immortal can attack you directly, Aslla Piscu destroy Sayer." Carly said as Sayer was blasted away from the arena and flew out the window. "Signers!" Came a voice from above them. "You must come with me, you need to escape before the worst happens." said Goodwin."

"What happened, I knew Carly and she was not acting like herself." Jack said. "You are correct Jack, she is now a Dark Signer, an instrument of the army of shadows, and she is one of the enemies you four must stop from destroying the world." Goodwin said. "Wait, if they want to destroy the world, how can we stop them?" asked Luna. "You must seal the control units to the old ener-D reactor, in order to stop the king of the netherworld from destroying the entire world, unfortunately you need to stop the Dark Signers in time for they will try to stop you from achieving this task." "So how long?" Akiza asked. "If the control units are not sealed by sunset tomorrow, it will be too late." "So where are these control units, and how do we stop them?" asked Yusei. "The control units are in the Satellite, and in order to seal them, all you need are the dragons you all possess." Goodwin said. "Well in that case we should go to the Satellite now," Yusei said, "Jack, we need to get Luna, Leo, and Akiza familiar with the area as soon as possible so we don't waste any time tomorrow." "Alright, Yusei Jack, I trust here is a good spot to drop you off?" Goodwin said while they hovered over Crow's hideout. "Perfect." Yusei said.

(The Dark Signers destroyed the Arcadia Movement, and the signers are preparing to strike back. Next time the signers decide a plan of attack, and the rest of the Dark Signers reveal themselves, plus a little surprise. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. the pieces gather in satellite

"Martha, are you in here?" Yusei asked as the signers entered her home. "Jack, is Martha really that reliable? I mean how do you know her?" asked Leo as Yusei went upstairs. "Back when we were kids, Martha was the one that took care of me and Yusei, she may not look it, butshe's one of the few people in Satellite that could keep us in line." Jack said looking at an old picture. "Jack, it's great to see you again, and you must be Akiza, and the twins Leo and Luna. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Yusei said you need a place to stay for a while, well you can stay here." Martha said as she entered the room with Yusei. "Thank you ma'am, um, could I ask you something?" asked luna while she was walking over to the window. "Absolutely dear, what is it?" "Well, I was wondering why you are so willing to let people into your house, aren't you afraid someone could hurt you?" Luna asked. "No one is hurting Martha on my watch." said a voice from the kitchen. "Crow, I told you, no snacking. The food needs to last the week." Martha said. "Right, sorry Martha. So, what brings you guys to satellite?" Crow asked as he walked in with a bottle of water. "We have a problem, and the only solution is in the B.A.D. area, near that old reactor." Jack said while looking at Yusei. "Yeah, and we need to get there before tomorrow, otherwise the problem will get a lot worse." Yusei added. "So I take it you two wanted to give the three of them a rundown of Satellite before then am I right?" "Actually, we need a plan, since we have people trying to stop us, and we need a plan,"Yusei said while looking at Martha, "that's why we came here, it's the best place to think without being ambushed by a duel."

"Carly, your performance at the Arcadia Movement was glorious, but now it is the time to make the signers aware of our presence, we should pay them a visit. Kalin, your from the Satellite, where would the signers attempt to hide?" The leader said addressing Kalin. "Well, if I know Yusei, he's hiding out at Martha's place. Follow me, I'll lead you guys there, that is if you can keep up." Kalin said.

"So let me get this straight, these Dark Signers are trying to summon this king of the netherworld and then destroy the entire world?" Crow asked as he listened to everything the signers said. "Yeah that sums it up pretty well, and in order to stop them we need to use our dragons to seal up the reactor's control units." Luna said. Just then a flash of lightning appeared outside, and a voice echoed throughout the area, "Signers, come out and see the face of your destruction." said a voice Yusei Jack, and Crow thought they would never here again. "Yusei, you don't think?" "I don't know Jack, but we need to make sure." Yusei said as the signers ran outside, along with Crow and Leo. "Long time no see, old friends." Kalin said as he walked up to the edge of a nearby rock, along with Carly, and three other figures. "Kalin, what happened to you?" asked Jack. "You should know, I was betrayed by Yusei, and then sent to the facility. Fortunately for me, I got rescued by the dark and in exchange all I need to do is send Yusei to the netherworld, all in all it works out great for me." Kalin said as he stared at Yusei. "Enough, perhaps we should introduce ourselves to the signers, I assume you already know Kalin and Carly, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Roman." he said as he pulled his hood down and revealed himself. "Black Rose, Akiza, whatever you call yourself, I plan on sending you away, in order to find my brother." a fourth figure said as she pulled down her hood. "What, Misty Tredwell, why would you be working with them?" asked Luna, "you have an incredible life." "Yes, but because of her," Misty said while pointing atAkiza, "My brother is gone." "Well I guess that leaves me, the name is Devack, and in case your wondering, I plan on getting that dragon back little girl." he said as he pulled down his hood. "Hold on a minute, there are five of you, and only four of us. How can you all get to duel if we're missing one of our members?" Akiza asked when a Crimson glow filled the sky.

"Well, it looks like the Crimson Dragon has graced us with its presence." Roman said as the magnificent dragon appeared above Martha's house. "Signers, I am glad all five of you have gathered at this crucial juncture." theCrimson Dragon said as he stared down at the people assembled before him. "Wait a minute, only four signers are here. How can you say all of them when one is missing?" Leo asked. The Crimson Dragon looked down at Leo, and then glowed brighter as the signers and Roman grasped their arms as they glowed. "He is the fifth signer, and while he may have removed the mark, the power remains in him." the Crimson Dragon said as he stared at Roman. "No way, he's a dark signer," Leo said, "besides, how can he be a signer if he died?" "Foolish boy, I did not die, I merely embraced the darkness, and cast the light away." Roman said as he revealed a mechanical arm. "Crimson Dragon," Luna said as she suddenly realized something, "what if one signer leaving opened the door to two others?" "What are you talking about Luna?" asked Jack as everyone turned towards her. "Well, if Roman separated himself from the Crimson Dragon, than maybe we could at least get one more signer to take his place, and if what we heard was true, maybe two more." Luna said while looking at Leo. "Perhaps, however in order for this to occur as you say, it would take an incredible amount of power." the Crimson Dragon said, "Although, there is one way I can think of." "Enough talking, time for me to send Yusei to the netherworld!" Kalin said. "Actually, as long as I'm here no one is going to the netherworld. Your duel with Yusei Fudo will have to wait, although in the meantime, Leo, Crow, you two must duel all the other signers. If you manage to win, the two lost dragons will spread their wings again." said the Crimson Dragon as it teleported the dark signers back to the ener-D reactors. "I wish you luck, for this is the one chance to increase your numbers before the King of the Netherworld arrives."

(The Crimson Dragon has given the signers one weapon that may determine their strength in this final confrontation with the dark signers. Next chapter Leo will start his challenge by dueling Akiza, and a new dark signer will appear. As always any reviews and critique is appreciated.)


	17. Leo's test part 1

"Wait, what do you mean, why would beating us allow Leo or Crow to become a signer?" Akiza asked. "Simple, if the power generated by four signers is harnessed towards someone worthy of becoming one, they will awaken as a signer. The best way to focus the energy is through dueling." explained the Crimson Dragon as it flew into the sky and vanished in a crimson glow. Leo heard the news, and jumped up and immediately ran in front of the group. "Well what are we waiting for? We don't have all day and I'm ready to start right now." Leo announced as he pulled his deck out and smiled. What an energetic kid, I should teach him that duels aren't as easy as he thinks, thought Akiza. "Leo, you need to duel all four of us, so I'll take you on first. Unless you feel like giving up now." Akiza said while walking down to stand opposite Leo. "I might not be the best duelist, but if becoming a signer can help Luna, no one can beat me." Leo said while shuffling his cards.

"Duel!" said Leo and Akiza. Leo 4000 Akiza 4000: "You can take the first turn Leo." Akiza said. "Alright, in that case I draw." Leo said as he drew his card. "I summon out my Morphtronic Boomboxen, and set two cards facedown. Your move Akiza." Leo said as his cards appeared.

"Well Luna, do you think Leo can win all four matches?" Jack asked as they watched the duel. "I don't know, Leo has never dueled you or Akiza, Yusei beat him in their only duel, but he might be able to win." Luna said. "Yeah, but what about you" Crow asked, "You should be able to tell if he can beat you in a duel." Luna took a deep breath and said, "Leo and I duel almost everyday, and as far as I can remember, he hasn't beaten me once."

"Alright Leo, let me show you a real card, I summon Witch of the Black Rose in attack mode. Now I get to check the top card of my deck, and unless I draw a monster, my witch destroys herself." Akiza said as she drew her card. "Well, it looks like I'm in luck, I drew Dark Verger so my witch can stay, now I set one card, and my witch attacks yourMorphtronic Boomboxen." "Akiza, I play a trap card,Morphtronic Bind, now your witch can't attack since I have morphtronic Boomboxen in play." Well now that was unexpected, thought Akiza, "Leo, the duel is only just starting, I end my turn." "I draw, and now I equip my morphtronic Boomboxen with Morphtronic Rusty Engine, now when it gets destroyed, we both take 1200 points of damage." Leo said as Boomboxen rusted slightly. "Well, I best get rid of him in that case, I play Graceful Charity, and with this, I get to draw three cards as long as I discard two afterwards." Akiza said as she drew and discarded her cards. "Now, your trap only works when you control aMorphtronic monster correct?" Akiza asked while holding a card in her hand. "Yeah, why?" asked Leo as he began to get nervous. "I play my magic card, go Mark of the Rose, now by removing Dark Verger from play, until the end of the turn, Morphtronic Boomboxen is my creature." Akizasaid as Boomboxen walked over and stood on Akiza'sfield. "Now I play a trap card, Miniaturize, now I reduce my Witch to level 3, and you know what that means."Akiza said as her card shrunk down to half the size of Leo. "I'm not ok with this move." Leo said since he knew what card was coming. "Well, since you already know what I'm about to do, I tune my Witch of the Black Rose with your morphtronic Boomboxen, in order to synchro summon, my Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said as her ace beast appeared on the field. Morphtronic Boomboxenn reappeared on the field and blew up dealing 1200 points of damage to both players. "Now I attack with Black Rose Dragon," Akizasaid, "that ends my turn." Leo 400 Akiza 2800: "I draw, and now I summon my Morphtronic Remoten, now I play a spell, Monster reborn, so welcome back my MorphtronicBoomboxen, and now I tune Remoten with Boomboxen in order to synchro summon, my Power Tool Dragon." Leo said as his own synchro monster appeared on the field. "Now I set one facedown card, and equip my dragon with Power Pickaxe, now I banish your Witch of the Black Rose, and give 850 more points to my dragon. Now I attack." Leo said as Akiza simply smiled. "Close, but not close enough. I use Hedge Guard's special effect, by discarding it, my monster stays, but has to give up half of it's attack points." Akiza said as her dragon remained on the field. "I end my turn." Leo said. Leo 400 Akiza 1950: "I draw, sorry Leo but this duel is over, I summon Evil Thorn, now by sacrificing my thorn, I destroy it deal you 300 points of damage, and summon two thorns from my deck." Akiza said as Leo was brought down to his last 100 life points. "Black Rose Dragon, end this duel." Akiza said as her monster attacked. "No, I'm not giving up without a fight, I play my trap card, Morphtronic Hyper Armor, this card stops your attack." Leo said as a golden armor enveloped Power Tool Dragon. "Plus, now my dragon is equipped with his armor." "Alright, Leo you only have one more chance to win. Good luck." Akiza said, as she wanted Leo to win, but felt unsure if he could. Leo 100 Akiza1950: "It comes down to what I can draw." Leo said as he was already holding Clocken and Videon. "Please, let me draw that." Leo said as he drew his card. "Yes!" shouted Leo as he looked at his card. "I play the final ability of my trap, if I destroy it, and discard monsters in my hand who equal Black Rose Dragon in level, my card absorbs all the effects that it has." Leo said as Power Tool Dragon broke out of the golden armor. "I discard, Morphtronic Clocken,Morphtronic Videon, and Morphtronic Celfon." As the last of Leo's Morphtronics entered the graveyard, Akiza'sdragon glowed red, and a beam of energy shot from it into Power Tool Dragon." Now I play my dragon's new effect, by removing a monster from my graveyard from play, I reduce Black Rose Dragon to zero points." Leo said triumphantly. "Leo, you don't have a plant type monster to banish." Akiza said. "No, but my trap changes the effect to only work for Morphtronic monsters, at least until the end phase." Leo said as he removed Boomboxen from the game. "Now I attack."

Just as Leo's attack went through and Akiza lost the rest of her life points, Power Tool Dragon momentarily glowed Crimson. "Well, you beat Akiza, but now you have to face me." Jack said stepping out to duel Leo.

(Leo won his first duel, but his test is only getting started. Don't worry, Crow will get his shot but Leo was so eager to go he's waiting his turn. Next chapter Leo takes on Jack, and a new card will appear (new if you only watched the English dub). As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	18. leo's test part 2

"Well Leo, what do you say to taking me on second?" asked Jack shuffling his deck. That trap of his is impressive, I should make sure it stays out of the field, he thought.

"Wow, I get to duel Jack. No, Leo you need to focus, it doesn't matter who your opponent is you need to win in order to help Luna." Leo said to himself as he took out his deck. "Jack, you're a great duelist, but I can't allow myself to lose." Leo said as he shuffled his cards. Alright Leo, don't let him pull off an early lead, you don't want to play catch-up, he thought as the duelists drew their hands.

Yusei watched the duel that was about to unfold, and was eagerly awaiting his chance to duel Leo. "Luna, did Leo have that trap before we dueled?" he asked. Luna nodded and Yusei realized it must have not been in his hand.

"Luna, you said Leo never beat you, what do you mean, he has to have won once in a while." Akiza said while walking over to stand between Yusei and Crow.

"Well, to be honest all our duels end basically the same way." Luna said as she thought back to one of the duels they had the week Yusei arrived.

"Alright, Luna I synchro summon my Power Tool Dragon, now I attack your Sunlight Unicorn for the game." Leo said smiling, convinced he won. Luna only frowned and flipped over two facedown cards, Urgent Tuning, and Healing Spirits.

"Leo, you know what these do right?" Luna asked as she placed her Ancient Sacred Wyvern on the field. "Urgent Tuning let me summon my wyvern, and since there were 6 monsters in my graveyard before I synchro summoned, my life points increase by 3000. So my Wyvern now has an extra 3000 attack points, that means you lose."

"Not again, one day I plan on winning Luna." Leo said as he picked up his deck.

"Let's Duel!" shouted Leo and Jack. Leo 4000 Jack 4000: "I'll start Leo, and I think I'll play my Mad Archfiend in attack mode." Jack said as his monster appeared. "Next I play a facedown and end my turn."

"Alright, in that case I draw, and now I set one monster in defense mode." Leo said as his card appeared. "Next I set two facedown cards and end my turn." I hope my plan works; otherwise I'm going to be in deep trouble, thought Leo.

Jack drew his card and smiled, "Leo, your facedown monster is about to get revealed, I play Archfiend Spy, and this magic card forces your monster face-up, so what are you hiding?" Jack said as Leo's monster revealed itself to be Morphtronic Radion. "Well, since that thing has 1900 defense points I can't beat it, so I'll just summon my Dark Resonator in defense mode." Jack said as he ended his turn.

"My move." said Leo as he drew the top card of his deck. "Awesome, I summon out Morphtronic Boarden in attack mode, and switch Radion into attack mode as well. Now thanks to my Boarden, my Morphtronics can attack directly." Leo said as his two Morphtronic monsters hit Jack for 3100 points of damage." I end my turn

Leo 4000 Jack 900: "Well, that was some attack, unfortunately for you Leo, I drew my Dark Bug, and since he's level one, I now have all the pieces needed to call out my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said as he summoned out his most powerful dragon. "Now Archfiend attack his Boarden." Jack said as Leo lost 1700 points. "Now I play this, Red Rage, remember what it does?"

"Yeah, but I play a trap of my own, Morphtronic Back-up, if I lose a Morphtronic monster in battle, I get to summon a new one in defense mode." Leo said as the effect of Red Rage dropped both players to zero life points. I know I have nothing, but I have to at least try, thought Leo when one of his cards began to glow, his level one tuner, Morphtronic Lantron. "I summon out my Morphtronic Lantron, and as soon as it appeared in defense mode, a coin appeared in midair.

"Leo, you could still win this duel, all you need to do is call the coin toss right." Luna said. She wanted Leo to win, he always gave everyone moral support, and right now he needed some back. "You can do this Leo, I have faith in you." She said while smiling.

Leo nodded and said nothing for a few seconds then said, "Tails." Everyone held his or her breath as the coin was tossed into the air, it landed and everyone stared at the coin until, "Tails is correct." a voice said from Leo's duel disc, and everyone, even Jack smiled. Leo took his Power Tool Dragon out, and it seemed to be glowing in rhythm with each other, as if they were trying to show him something.

"Well Leo, who's up next?" asked Yusei as Leo looked from him to Luna.

"Yusei, I want to save Luna for last." Leo said as he remembered her strategy and he wanted to figure out what his cards were telling him before dueling her.

"Why are we sitting around, the signers could be stopping our plans as we speak." Kalin said as his patience finally wore out. "If you expect us to win, we should be guarding the control towers." Kalin said as he got on his runner and rode to his tower.

"Kalin, if only the child would realize that his eagerness to face Yusei will only lead to his defeat." Roman said. He then proceeded to walk into a private chamber only he could access. "It seems the time has come, my secret weapon against the signers has finally awoken. Well have you accepted the power of Chacu Challhua?" Roman asked as the young man awoke.

"Yeah, and as soon as I find Jack Atlas, I'm going to destroy him." said the figure.

(Leo pulled off a win against jack by forcing him to use tactics that would hurt both players, but he still has his greatest tests yet. Also for the record, Grieger is back in his village, attempting to find any survivors. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	19. leo's test part 3

This is going well so far, but I still need to beat Yusei and Luna, thought Leo. "This duel is going to end differently than last time Yusei. I remember that trap, and I won't fall for it again." Leo said.

"Luna, your brother is trying very hard to gain the power needed to protect you, I feel the only thing that may hinder him is you." said the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Not that you will purposely keep him from the powers of a signer, but rather he will be unable to go all out against you."

"I don't think so, Leo has never beaten me, and I have a feeling he will try his hardest to win, in order to become strong." Luna said. At least, I hope he can, otherwise who knows what could happen, she thought.

"Duel." said Leo and Yusei. Leo 4000 Yusei 4000: "I'll start this duel off with my Morphtronic Boarden in defense mode, and two facedown cards. That ends my turn." Leo said. Ok, Yusei is good, but as long as I keep my cool I should be able to win, he thought.

"My move, I summon out my Max Warrior, and I set this facedown, now Max Warrior attack Morphtronic Boarden." Yusei said.

"I play a trap, Morphtronic Bind, that protects my Boarden from the attack." Leo said while a barrier repelled Max Warrior.

"Well in that case, I set one more facedown and end my turn." Yusei said.

"Roman, I feel as though Kalin may be right, if the signers get more of those accel synchro monsters, our earthbound immortals may just be outmatched." Carly said while pulling Aslla Piscu from her deck.

"Do not concern yourself with that, our power is limitless, and if it becomes necessary I will personally handle it. You can trust me." Roman said when a figure entered from the back chamber. "I see you have been reborn, how do you feel?" he asked the newcomer.

"I feel like the netherworld is about to get one new guest, and his name is Jack Atlas." the man said while pulling off his hood.

"My turn Yusei, and I summon my Morphtronic Radion, and now I equip Radion with Double Tool, so now I attack Max Warrior." Leo said. "I end my turn."

Leo 4000 Yusei 3000: "My move Leo, I play my double summon spell card, now I play Nitro Synchron and Speed Warrior." Yusei said

"Wait a second, you can't summon Nitro Warrior, so why play those two?" Leo asked.

"Well Leo, I have Turret Warrior in my hand, and by releasing Speed Warrior I can summon him with 900 extra points." Yusei said while summoning his monster. "Now I play a spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon, so that gets rid of your bind. Level two Nitro Synchron tune level five Turret Warrior, I synchro summon Nitro Warrior, now since I played a spell card, he gains 1000 attack points."

"Sorry Yusei, thanks to Double Tool, only Radion can be attacked and thanks to Boarden he can't be destroyed, so I'm safe." Leo said.

"Leo, you still take damage, and his monster is 2000 points stronger than yours." Luna said.

"Sorry Leo, but I attack Morphtronic Radion with Nitro Warrior." Yusei said as his monster blasted Leo's. "I end my turn with a facedown, your move Leo."

Leo 2000 Yusei 3000: I need to draw that card now, thought Leo. "I draw, yes I can win." Leo said with a grin. "First I play my spell card, Machine Recall, this card returns all spell and trap cards to our hands," Leo said. "Next I summon out Morphtronic Remoten, and tune him with Radion in order to synchro summon Power Tool Dragon, and I switch Boarden into attack mode."

"Leo, what are you doing? Power Tool Dragon is too weak to beat my Nitro Warrior." Yusei said.

"Yusei, I play two equip cards, Megamorph, and Double Tool, now Power Tool Dragon has 5600 attack points." Leo said. "Morphtronic Boarden attack Yusei directly. Yes, I won, Power Tool Dragon attack Nitro Warrior."

"Leo why are your cards glowing?" asked Luna. It happened after every duel so far, she thought,

"I don't know." Leo said as he noticed Power Tool Dragon and Morphtronic Lantron were glowing brighter than ever. Wait a second, it couldn't be, unless, that's it, Leo thought.

"Leo, is something alright?" Luna asked. He's acting strange; well I should focus and get ready for our duel.

"Misty, are we sure he can be trusted, I mean he was never exactly competent." Carly said. "I mean he has never won and we need to make sure the signers lose."

"I agree, however, he can be used as bait to test the signers." Misty said.

"Well I guess your right, but I still doubt he was the right choice, we could have picked a better duelist, I mean what about Grieger, his skill is much more of an asset to us." Carly said.

"Well, the time is fast approaching, so we should do what Roman said and allow him to attack first." Misty said and Carly nodded.

"Leo, your one duel away from becoming a signer, all you need to do is beat Luna." Yusei said.

"I know, but I think I know how to win." Leo said as he held Power Tool Dragon in his hand.

"Leo, I'm not going to go easy on you. My Ancient Fairy Dragon, and my Ancient Sacred Wyvern are ready to duel." Luna said.

"You're right Luna, and I promise I will win in order to get the power to help you." Leo said.

(Leo was able to take Yusei down, but his greatest test still awaits him. Next chapter Luna and Leo will duel, and the newest dark signer will reveal their identity. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	20. leo's test part 4

"Leo, your almost there, one more duel and you'll be a signer." Yusei said while walking back to watch Leo's final duel.

Yeah, but I need a miracle if I plan on beating Luna, I hope my idea is right, Leo thought while shuffling his cards. "Luna, I need to win this in order to help you, so I won't hold anything back, you'll see how good I can be." he said.

"Well I hope you win Leo, just don't expect it to be easy, I plan on winning too." Luna said while she took her position opposite Leo. Ancient Fairy Dragon, you said I would be Leo's greatest challenge, but I know Leo will succeed, she thought.

"Well, time for your final test Leo, win or lose you proved you're a great duelist today." Jack said with a smile. "Now show everyone here what you can really do."

"I can't help but be nervous, if what that girl said is true, we may soon have two additional signers to deal with," Roman said, "The problem is, what kind of powers could they posess?"

"Oh stop worrying, not one of the signers is a threat, and besides if you're so scared, leave the problem to me, it would be simple for me to eliminate any annoyances, and let me get my runner warmed up for Yusei." Kalin said with a smirk.

"No, you will await Yusei at the control unit, this matter is not your concern." Roman said before turning to look out at the sky.

"Duel!" said Leo and Luna simultaneously. Luna 4000 Leo 4000: "Ladies first Leo, I draw. Now I set one monster facedown, and play two facedown cards, your move." Luna said.

"Alright, my turn." Leo said while drawing his card. "I summon out my Morphtronic Celfon, and use his effect, I got a five so I check the top five cards of my deck, and summon a level four or lower Morphtronic, and I gotBoomboxen, now I set one card and attack with Boomboxen."

"You attacked Marshmallon, so you lose 1000 life points." Luna said.

"Well, I end my turn." Leo responded.

"Jack, what do you think are the odds Leo will win this duel?" Crow asked.

"Well, considering how he's been playing so far, I would like to say he can win easily, but Luna doesn't play like other people, she relies on life point advantage in order to deal powerful effects later. She beat me before, so as of right now she's the best duelist in New Domino City." Jack said.

Luna 4000 Leo 3000: "My move Leo, and I summon out Sunlight Unicorn, now I attack Celfon with Sunlight Unicorn." Luna said calmly."

"Activate trap card, Morphtransition, this will negate your attack and Celfon switches to defense mode." Leo said.

"In that case I play a magic card, Lightwave Tuning, so now I tune my Marshmallon with my Sunlight Unicorn in order to synchro summon my Ancient Sacred Wyvern." Luna said as her monster appeared. "Now I play one facedown, that ends my turn."

"Oh man, that card hits hard." Leo said recalling his last battle with Luna's Wyvern. "I draw, wait, that might work. I summon out my Morphtronic Remoten, and tune him with Boomboxen in order to synchro summon, my Power Tool Dragon." Leo said as his ace monster appeared on the field, however, a bright crimson glow surrounded the mechanical dragon.

"Leo, I play Synchro Rivalry, so now I summon out Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said as her ace monster appeared.

"Leo, I think your dragon is absorbing the energy from our duels." Yusei said.

"I think so, but I plan on continuing my move, I play an equip spell, go Prototype Tool, this gives Power Tool Dragon an extra 300 attack points, but if I remove Celfonfrom play, Power Tool Dragon gains 500 more points, now I attack your Wyvern." Leo said with a grin. This move will get rid of that Wyvern, he thought.

"Leo, whenever my Wyvern is destroyed, I can pay 1000 life points to bring it back." Luna said as her monster returned.

"Not good, my Dragon goes down to 2000 points after my turn, so I need to do something, I know, I play Central Shield and one facedown card, that ends my turn." Leo said, knowing Luna would have a counter move, but he had to survive until next turn.

Luna 3000 Leo 3000: "I draw, and I use the effect of my Golden Ladybug, so I gain 500 life points, and next I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain 1000 more points. Now I attack with Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said as Leo lost 100 life points. "Now my Ancient Sacred Wyvern attacks." Luna said.

"I play a trap, Negate Attack, I don't plan on losing yet Luna." Leo said while Luna nodded acknowledging the end of her turn.

Luna 4500 Leo 1900: "I draw, and I play a magic card, Mechanical attack, this card deals damage equal to the attack of a machine monster I control, and that means Power Tool Dragon deals you 2300 points of damage."

"Nice move Leo, but my Wyvern has more attack points than Power Tool Dragon." Luna said.

"Well, that's why I hope this move works, I summonMorphtronic Lantron." Leo said.

"Leo, Lantron is glowing as well." Crow said.

"I know, and I plan on winning right here, I tune Power Tool Dragon with Morphtronic Lantron in order to synchrosummon," Leo said as the Crimson Dragon appeared and flew into Leo's arm leaving behind a mark shaped like it's head, "Life Stream Dragon."

"Leo, that dragon was one of the five from my dream." Luna said as she stared at Leo's dragon in joy. Then she noticed the mark, "Leo you did it, I knew you could."

"Well, the duel isn't over yet, and I play Life Stream Dragon's ability, boosting my life points to 2000, now I attack Ancient Fairy Dragon with Life Stream Dragon." Leo said reducing Luna to 1300 life points. "Now I play the last card in my hand, Reboot, by removing aMorphtronic in my graveyard, a monster on my field can declare one additional attack this round, Luna, I attack Ancient Sacred Wyvern." Leo said as Luna lost the last of her life points.

"Congratulations Leo, you did it." Yusei said.

"Leo I always knew you could do it." Luna said.

"Thanks guys." Leo said.

"Well, Leo got his test done and passed with flying colors, but now it's time for me to show you how we do things in the Satellite, and I think I'll take on Jack first." Crow said.

"Crow, you haven't dueled me in a long time, this will be like old times pal." Jack said while walking to stand opposite Crow.

(Leo defeated Luna by obtaining his signer dragon, but now Crow has to beat the same four people. Will Crow succeed in the test to determine if he will be become a signer? Next chapter features Crow dueling Jack, and the Spirits will call. As always any review or critique is appreciated.)


	21. Jack's secret weapon unleashed

"You ready Crow?" Jack asked as the two of them shuffled their decks.

"Ready to kick your butt? I'm ready anytime Jack" Crow said with a grin.

Wow, this is awesome, getting to see two old friends duel, Leo thought as he sat next to Luna. "What do you think, can Crow win against all of you guys?" he asked.

"Crow is skilled, but the problem is Jack and I know all his moves. As for Luna and Akiza, well it depends on how the cards end up." Yusei said.

"Roman, I'm heading out, Jack Atlas needs to be destroyed." the hooded man said.

"Well if you're that eager, I see no reason to keep you, go right ahead, but I warn you, shadow duels are not easy." Roman said.

"Alright, now you're talking your finally going to pay Jack." the man said as he rode away on a runner.

"Wait, he gets to go out now, but we have to wait, how exactly does that make sense?" Kalin asked.

"Kalin calm down," Carly said, "he's only going to test the signers. He won't win we both know that."

"True, I guess I'm just eager to destroy Yusei." Kalin said.

"Duel." said Jack and Crow. Jack 4000 Crow 4000: "I'll start Jack, and I summon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame." Crow said while his monster appeared. "Next I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Well, it that case, I play my Big Piece Golem in attack mode." Jack said while his monster appeared. "Next I play my Heavy Storm card, so say goodbye to your facedown cards. Now I summon Dark Resonator, I tune my Dark Resonator with Big Piece Golem, in order to synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said while his ace card appeared. "Red Dragon Archfiend attack Crow's Shura."

"Not so fast Jack, I use the effect of Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow from my hand, so Shura gains 1400 attack points." Crow said with a grin.

"Impressive move Crow." Jack said.

"Yusei, Crow just took out Jack's dragon with ease." Leo said.

"Don't underestimate Jack, the real battle is about to start for Crow." Yusei responded. If I know Jack, he has a plan in motion already, he thought.

"Crow, I end my turn with two facedown cards of my own." Jack said.

Crow 4000 Jack 3800: "Alright, Jack I summon out my Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind, and since I control a blackwing I get to summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear. Now I attack with Gale." Crow said.

"Not yet, I reveal my facedown card, Archfiend Return, by paying 500 lifepoints, I can bring back my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said.

"Well that's just great, I end my turn." Crow said.

Crow 4000 Jack 3300: "Crow, you didn't see the Fortune Cup, but Yusei and Luna showed off a new type of monster, so I worked hard to find something to beat it, and I found my new ace card." Jack said. "Yusei, you remember that power I supposedly have, I found last night before the insanity happened." As he said this, Jack began to develop a Crimson Glow around himself. "I draw, and now I can special summon Create Resonator since I control a synchro monster." Jack said while his tuner appeared. "Next I summon out my Dark Tinker, and use Miniaturize on it. Now to show off my new card, I double tune level three Create Resonator and level one Dark Tinker with Level eight Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said while his dragon was enveloped in flaming rings that engulfed it.

"Jack, what kind of move is this? You can only use one tuner to synchro summon, plus what card uses Red Dragon Archfiend as a material?" Crow asked.

"Well Crow, since you asked nicely, allow me to introduce my new friend, Red Nova Dragon." Jack said as his monster appeared. "Now for every tuner in my graveyard, Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack points, I have three so he has 5000 attack points. Now Red Nova Dragon attacks Bora the Spear." Jack said. "That ends my turn."

Crow 700 Jack 3300: "Man, that card packs a punch, I should be careful, I set one card facedown, and switch Gale to defense mode. I end by setting another monster on defense."

"Wow, I got lucky Jack didn't summon that guy in our duel." Leo said.

"Yeah, but think about it, Jack needs to have Red Dragon Archfiend out plus two tuners, that card is strong but far from easy to summon." Yusei said while they watched the duel.

"I draw, sorry crow, but I win. I summon Twin Sword Marauder, and attack Gale the Whirlwind." Jack said as Crow lost the last of his life points.

"Darn, oh well I might have lost today, but I plan on winning next time." Crow said as he and Jack shook hands.

"Well what a touching reunion, I never would have guessed you'd know some Satellite reject Jack, although it means taking you out will be sweeter than I could have ever thought." said a voice from nearby.

"Jack what do you think that was?" Yusei asked. It couldn't be the dark signers we need to prepare for them tomorrow, so who could that be, he asked himself.

"If you want a duel, then come here, hiding like a coward is no way to challenge Jack Atlas." Jack said to the sky.

"Well I see losing the title didn't cause you to lose your loud mouth." said a hooded figure as he walked up to the signers. "I know you're scared, and with good reason, I'm here to send you straight to the netherworld, and I promise you it will be a painful trip." he said as he pulled off his hood.

"I can't believe of all the duelists in the Fortune Cup, the dark signers chose you…"

(If Yusei got his Shooting Star Dragon early, Jack would likely get his dragon to match him. Next chapter the mysterious man will finally duel, but not who you think. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	22. Rebirth of the rose

"I can't believe of all the duelists in the Fortune Cup, the dark signers chose you, Hunter Pace." Jack said.

"What can I say, they know talent when they see it, and I plan on wiping the floor with you Jack." Hunter said gesturing to a duel runner.

"Well, if you want to suffer another defeat, I'll be happy to oblige, but honestly it would be a waste of both our time." Jack said.

"Actually Jack, if you don't mind I think I'll duel him." Akiza said.

"You? Why would I waste time with a duel on foot, when I came to crush Jack Atlas in a battle of speed." Hunter said while staring at Jack.

"Hunter, you won't miss out on a turbo duel, Akiza is more than skilled enough to handle you." Yusei said.

"Yusei, how much practice did you and Akiza get done?" Luna asked.

"Well, let's just say Akiza beat a member of security in a practice duel." Yusei said while pulling out his runner. "I know it isn't your style, but will this work for now?"

"Perfect, besides I only need it for a little while." Akiza said.

"Well, if the little lady wants to play with fire, she should know she'll get burned." Hunter said.

"Well, if you think it'll be that easy, why not duel me? It might give you a chance to show Jack how the real champions duel." Akiza said while riding up next to Hunter,

"Yusei, are we sure Akiza can win?" Jack asked. "I know she is a good duelist, but Hunter isn't exactly an amateur turbo duelist."

"I know, but I can tell, Akiza is going win. I saw her skill, and she has more talent than we think." Yusei said.

"Well, how long do you think it will take for the signers to defeat him?" Kalin asked.

"That depends, how long are we giving for his ego?" Misty said.

"I'd say 15 minutes at the most. At least five of those for his bragging." Carly said.

"Well, however long he lasts, it will at least show us some of the signers abilities." Roman said while the remaining dark signers waited for his flame to extinguish.

"Duel." said Akiza and Hunter. Akiza life points 4000 speed counters 0 Hunter life points 4000 speed counters 0: "Ladies first Hunter, I set one card facedown, and next I summon Lonefire Blossom, and with my blossom's special ability I release him to summon my Gigaplant. That ends my turn." Akiza said.

Akiza life points 4000 speed counters 1 Hunter life points 4000 speed counters 1: "Pretty good for a beginner, but this isn't a practice match, I summon out my Blazing Impachi, and now I special summon my Inferno Skeleton, and his 2500 points of fire power are set to burn up that weed, attack." Hunter said as a flaming skeleton with a spear of blue flame threw it at Akiza's monster.

"Trap card activate, Wall of Thorns." Akiza said while the wall destroyed Hunter's monsters.

"Your triggered my Inferno Skeleton's ability, now I special summon two Burning Skull Heads, and that means you lose 2000 life points." Hunter said while his monsters shot Akiza with fire. "That ends my turn, and next round your history."

Akiza life points 2000 speed counters 1 Hunter life points 4000 speed counters 2: "I think those skulls need to be buried, so I summon Gigaplant, and give it it's special ability, now I get to summon a plant type monster from my deck, and I pick my Wall of Ivy in defense mode. Now Gigaplant attacks your first Burning Skull Head." Akiza said while Gigaplant picked up and ate Hunter's Burning Skull Head. "I end my turn with two facedowns.

Akiza life points 2000 speed counters 2 Hunter life points 2600 speed counters 2: "Well, the little rose has some thorns, but I still plan on beating you." Hunter said. "I discard on card, in order to bring back Inferno Skeleton. Now I release my two monsters to summon this powerhouse, my new ace creature, the almighty Earthbound Immortal Chacu Callhua." Hunter said while his immortal appeared.

"I play a trap, Floral Shield, this card prevents you from attacking me until your next turn, so that Earthbound Immortal will have to wait a round." Akiza said while a bouquet of flowers enveloped her side of the field.

"Well, in that case you better hope you draw something worthwhile, otherwise I win." Hunter said with a laugh. "Not that you can win, my Immortal is going to make fish food out of your plants."

Akiza life points 2000 speed counters 3 Hunter life points 2600 speed counters 3: "My move, and I use my Gigaplant's effect, now I summon out my Copy Plant in attack mode, and as for my summon, I play Glow-Up Bulb, now I tune level six Gigaplant with level one Copy Plant in order to synchro summon, my Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said as her ace monster appeared behind her.

"What do you think Yusei, can Akiza win this?" Crow asked.

"I don't want to say anything, but I know for a fact Akiza has her victory move all set up." Yusei said.

Akiza has her dragon out, and she has a level one tuner with a level two non-tuner, Luna thought, she couldn't have. "Yusei, does Akiza have that?"

"Yeah, and we're about to see her play it." Yusei said calmly.

"Hunter, you left the Fortune Cup after you lost, so you missed the later duels. Which also means you missed this, I tune level two Wall of Ivy with level one Glow-Up Bulb, in order to synchro summon a new monster. Say hello to my Rose Maiden." Akiza said as a young woman wearing a red dress appeared holding a white rose.

"That thing has next to no strength, how could you think it can help you?" Hunter asked.

"Well Hunter, my maiden is a synchro tuner, a monster type you never saw, so now I tune level seven Black Rose Dragon with level three Rose Maiden, in order to accel synchro summon, my White Rose Dragon." Akiza said while a dragon that looked like Black Rose Dragon appeared, except it was covered in white rose petals.

(Akiza has her own accel synchro monster. Next chapter this new dragon will reveal it's power, and the battle with the dark signers will finally occur. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	23. the war begins

"What kind of crazy monster is that?" asked Hunter while White Rose Dragon roared to the heavens.

"Well Hunter, my White Rose Dragon is an accel synchro monster, and it spells your defeat, I play my dragon's ability, by removing Black Rose Dragon from play, my White Rose Dragon gains the ability to attack directly, and it is immune to magic and trap cards until the end phase." Akiza said as a silhouette of Black Rose Dragon appeared surrounding Akiza's dragon.

"Not cool, that card is way too powerful." Hunter said. "It has to be against the rules."

"Not quite, but it is powerful enough to defeat you. White Rose Dragon attack." Akiza said while her dragon fired. It was a blinding white beam with rose petals scattered in it that blasted Hunter's life points down to zero.

"What, Akiza has one of those monsters as well?" Misty asked as Chacu Challhua returned with its information before vanishing.

"This is an interesting development, I feel we should be careful." Roman said. "Hand over your Immortals, they are not strong enough to defeat the signers, but I have an idea."

"Alright, here." Carly said as the dark signers gave Roman their respective Earthbound Immortals.

"Alright, trust me." Roman said as he walked towards the ener-D reactor.

"Master, the signers have gained more strength than we ever imagined possible, if they are to join the netherworld, the immortals must become stronger." Roman said when a flash occurred and ten cards appeared. "Thank you, we will not disappoint."

"Akiza, that was awesome!" Leo said. "That might be the coolest dragon I've ever seen."

"Yeah, it was beautiful and powerful." Luna said.

"Thanks, but now that the duel is over we should focus on learning the Satellite." Akiza said while giving Yusei his runner.

"Your right Akiza, so the first thing to do, is to head over to the old hideout right Yusei, Crow." Jack said.

"Yeah, it's a good base of operations right near where we need to go." Yusei said while Crow nodded his agreement.

"Well, looks like you guys are getting to see the HQ of the best duel gang in the Satellite." Crow said with a smirk.

"Duel gang, we aren't going to be ambushed are we?" Luna asked nervously.

"Don't worry, no one in the Satellite will dare mess with The Enforcers." Jack said.

"We're already here, those back roads really cut down on travel time." Jack said.

"This place looks dangerous." Luna said.

"Not anymore than anywhere else in the Satellite, plus we know this building inside and out, it's perfectly safe." Yusei said while opening the door.

"Are you certain this card can give us the strength to beat those accel synchros? Kalin asked.

"Look at the cards, you'll understand." Roman said calmly.

Carly looked at the spell Roman handed her, Netherworld Blessing, "Wait, by tributing my Earthbound Immortal, I get to summon this Netherworld Immortal?' she asked.

"Yes, if the signers choose to increase their power, we will increase ours as well." Roman said.

"Yusei will never know what hit him." Kalin said.

"Well, think you can spend one night in this place?" Crow asked Luna, Leo, and Akiza.

"Yeah, we can make do for a day." Akiza said while the twins nodded in agreement.

"In that case we should get some rest, we need our strength for tomorrow." Leo said.

"Yeah, goodnight guys." Luna said.

"Director Goodwin, I can't help but worry that the signers may be in danger, we have no idea how powerful the dark signers will be." Lazar said as he watched the horizon for any sign of conflict.

"Lazar, I trust the signers will prevail, but right now I need you to prepare me a helicopter I'm heading to the Satellite. I have something to take care of." Goodwin said while pulling out his weakest deck.

"Yusei, you couldn't sleep either am I right?" Jack said while he and crow joined him outside.

"Yeah, I just can't imagine Kalin doing this. He was our friend, if only I had been able to tell him the truth about that night." Yusei said.

"Yusei, it wasn't your fault, Kalin always jumped to conclusions. Besides, we weren't allowed to see him, if anyone is to blame, it's the security at the facility." Crow said.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I still feel like this is my chance to save Kalin, and I plan on making sure he is alright this time." Yusei said.

"We should rest up, the dark signers should be at the control units already, and we only have one day to stop them." Crow said.

"Yeah, tomorrow we start the most important duels of our lives." Jack said.

(The next morning)

"Let's split up, keep in touch and be careful." Yusei said.

"Yeah, we need to take down these dark signers." Leo said. "Crow you should be careful, you're not a signer."

"Look, I may not be a signer, YET, but I still have enough dueling ability to take down any dark signer." Crow said.

"Alright, that's the Crow I remember, we should move out. Good luck everyone." Luna said while the signers went towards the control units.

"It's been a while since our last duel, wouldn't you say Yusei?" Kalin asked while Yusei arrived on his runner.

"Kalin, you need to listen to me. What happened that night, you didn't get the whole story. I never sold you out." Yusei said.

"That's a lie, a saw the security approving your betrayal, and now that the shadows are backing up my deck, you are about to be sent to the netherworld!" Kalin yelled as he rode his runner down next to Yusei's.

"Kalin, if defeating you is the only way to save you I promise I'll do whatever it takes." Yusei said.

"Well I promise you Yusei, that Shooting Star Dragon you played in the Fortune Cup, it will be no help here, the netherworld is more powerful than you know." Kalin said as they entered duel mode.

(Roman has given the dark signers a new weapon, but will it be enough to stop the accel synchro monsters? Next chapter Yusei and Kalin begin their duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	24. Yusei vs Kalin

"Duel." Kalin and Yusei said. Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll go first Kalin, and I set this in defense mode." Yusei said. "Now I'll end my turn with two facedown cards."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 1: "Yusei, do you take me for an amateur? I start with this card facedown, and next I summon Infernity Beast in attack mode, now Infernity Beast attack Yusei's facedown monster." Kalin said while his monster charged at Yusei's monster."

"You attacked my Shield Wing, so my monster isn't going anywhere." Yusei said as Infernity Beast returned to Kalin.

"Well, Yusei if you think I'm done your sadly mistaken, I have two more cards to set on the field." Kalin said. "Now I end my turn."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 2 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 2: "Kalin, I'm going to save you, I play Junk Synchron in attack mode."

"Sorry to interrupt Yusei, but I play a trap, Hand Cannon, by discarding cards from my hand, I destroy the same number of cards on your field, and I discard both my cards to destroy both your monsters." Kalin said as his hand became empty.

"Trap card activate, Starlight Road, now your trap is negated and I get to summon Stardust Dragon." Yusei said as his monster appeared behind him.

"Well, looks like your dragon is here, so I play a second trap, Infernity Trick, now we both get to summon any monster we want, but neither one can attack until my next turn, so I play my strongest monster Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu." Kalin said as his immortal appeared.

"Well in that case Kalin, I summon out my Formula Synchron." Yusei said. Alright, now I can bring out my Shooting Star Dragon, he thought.

"My trap has a cost, I need to destroy Infernity Beast after it resolves." Kalin said. "That ends my turn."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 3 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 3: "Kalin, you said my Shooting Star Dragon wouldn't help me, but I know it will be the card that saves you, I tune Formula Synchron with Stardust Dragon in order to synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon." Yusei said as his accel synchro monster appeared on the field. "Now, since your trap only stopped Formula Synchron from attacking, I attack with Shooting Star Dragon, wipe out that earthbound immortal."

"Yusei, you destroyed him, well color me impressed, although the real battle hasn't even started yet old friend." Kalin said.

"Kaiin, your strongest monster is gone and I have Shooting Star Dragon in play, you can't win, so just listen to me." Yusei said while ending his turn.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 4 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 4: "Yusei, I told you that monster wouldn't make a difference, and now you'll see why. I play my third facedown card, Call of the Haunted, this brings back Ccapac Apu, but he isn't sticking around." Kalin said with a laugh.

"Kalin, what are you talking about, that card is your best monster." Yusei said.

"Yusei, I have a new weapon, and this card is the key to unlocking its power. I play the speed spell, Netherworld Blessing, now by sending Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu to my graveyard, I can summon my new monster, Netherworld Immortal Ccapac Apu." Kalin said as his monster darkened in color, and gained a purple aura.

"What in the world is that?" Yusei asked.

"My Netherworld Immortal has a few powerful abilities, and first up is he has all of the abilities my earthbound immortal had, not to mention he can attack a monster in the graveyard as though it was on the field, so I attack Formula Synchron with Ccapac Apu." Kalin said as his monster opened a portal to the graveyard and crushed Formula Synchron. "Now since Formula Synchron was attacked from the Graveyard, it gets removed from play."

"That's nuts, how can anything stop that monstrosity?" Yusei asked as Kalin ended his turn.

Yusei life points 100 speed counters 2 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 5: "My move, this might work, I play a speed spell, go Overboost, now I gain six speed counters, so now I have enough speed to try this." Yusei said while rocketing forward. "I play speed spell Monster Reborn in order to bring back your earthbound immortal." Yusei said as Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu appeared behind Yusei.

Just then, Netherworld Immortal Ccapac Apu collapsed to the ground and lost all of its attack points.

"What, why is my monster weakening?" Kalin asked in a panic.

"I knew it, your monster only has power when the earthbound immortal is in the graveyard, without that it can't do anything." Yusei said with a smile.

"No way, this can't be possible, I can't lose to you." Kalin yelled.

"Time to take down that evil monster, I attack your Netherworld Immortal with Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu." Yusei said as the purple aura vanished and Kalin lost 3000 life points. "Time to end this duel, Shooting Star Dragon, wipe out the last of Kalin's life points."

The moment the duel ended, Yusei ran over to Kalin, and tried to make sure he was alright.

"Kalin, are you ok?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei, I never doubted you would find a way to stop the Netherworld Immortals. Now all you need to do is stop the rest of the dark signers, but be careful Yusei, Roman is stronger than you think, and he has the strongest connection to the KotN." Kalin said before turning into dust and crumbling away.

"Kalin! I promise I'll stop the dark signers, and find some way to rescue everyone who already lost their lives." Yusei yelled to the sky.

(Yusei defeated Kalin by discovering the one flaw of the Netherworld Immortals. Next chapter will feature Jack and Luna starting their respective shadow duels. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	25. enter: the monkey and the hummingbird

"Well, the young signer came after all, I'm impressed." Devack said. "Have you decided to just surrender, or do you honestly believe you can beat me?

"My name is Luna, and I plan on stopping you." Luna said.

"Well, I'm impressed you still wish to duel me, however I promise this duel will be your last." Devack said as purple flames surrounded them.

"We'll see, time for a duel." Luna said shuffling her deck.

"Very well, prepare to join the netherworld." Devack said.

"Duel." Said Luna and Devack simultaneously.

Luna 4000 Devack 4000: "My move, and I start by summoning my Berserk Gorilla in attack mode." Devack said. "Next I set one card facedown, that ends my turn."

"Wait, you use a monkey deck?' Luna asked.

"Yes, my deck is far too powerful for you to handle, my Immortal will wipe out your life points." Devack said when Luna began to laugh.

"This will be easy, I already beat a monkey deck, and so I know every card you have." Luna said while drawing a card. "I play one card facedown and set one monster in defense mode."

"Wait, what are you talking about, no one else has a deck like mine." Devack said.

"I have a connection to the spirit world, and I defeated Zeman the Ape King in a duel." Luna said. "His deck was based on monkeys as well."

"What, so that explains how you obtained the Ancient Fairy Dragon, although I have far more skill than Zeman, he was my soldier in the Spirit World." Devack said angrily.

"Well, if you don't mind, I set two more cards facedown, your turn." Luna said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carly! Where are you Carly?" Jack asked as he rode to the hummingbird control unit.

"Jack, you're the signer I need to destroy?" Carly asked as she rode into view on a duel runner.

"Carly, why do we need to duel, you know that the dark signers are evil." Jack said.

"Jack I know that, but the dark signers saved me from death, and allowed me to get my revenge on Sayer, he was an evil man." Carly said.

"Yeah, he was a snake, but Carly you don't have to duel me, just allow me to seal the control unit." Jack said when flames in the shape of the hummingbird Nazca lines appeared.

"Jack as much as I agree with you, I owe the dark signers, they saved me from death. So I need to duel you. Just promise you won't hold back." Carly said while activating Speed World.

"Carly, alright it might be the wrong side, but I understand your reasoning." Jack said while lining up their runners.

"Duel." Said Jack and Carly simultaneously.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 0 Carly life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll start the duel, I summon Fortune Lady Light, and set two cards facedown." Carly said. "Jack, you need to understand I have to duel with everything I have."

"Carly I know, that's why I plan on answering with all of my power." Jack said.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 1 Carly life points 4000 speed counters 1: "First I set this card facedown. Next since you have a monster and I don't, I can summon Vice Dragon to my field, however if I do it gets it's attack and defense points cut in half." Jack said as his dragon appeared. "Now I summon to the field, the tuner monster Dark Resonator, and you know what's coming next."

"Your Red Dragon Archfiend." Carly said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna 4000 Devack 4000: "You made the mistake of challenging me, I summon to the field my Ape Magician, now I attack your monster with Berserk Gorilla." Devack said.

"You attacked my Marshmallon, so you lose 1000 points, plus my monster can't be destroyed in battle." Luna said as her monster revealed itself and jumped at Devack.

"You brat, I play a trap card Dark Aura, this allows me to destroy a monster you control, and in exchange one of my all my monsters have their level's turned into negative ones." Devack said. "Plus I can turn my Ape Magician into a tuner monster, Now, since I have a level -3 and a level -3. I think the time is right for me to perform a synchro summon. "Level -3 Ape magician, dark tune with level -4 Berserk Gorilla." As Devack said this, Ape Magician turned into a purple cloud with three black stars and Berserk Gorilla turned transparent with four of the same stars. "Now, come forth Zeman the Ape King."

"Wait, that card is a Synchro monster? In that case I play the trap Synchro Rivalry, now I can summon a Synchro monster that has the same level." Luna said.

"You don't possess a dark synchro monster." Devack said. "Zeman the Ape King is level negative 7."

"Well, I do have a level seven synchro, and that fits the bill, come out Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said as her monster appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dark Resonator give Vice Dragon a tune up, I synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said. "Next I set two cards facedown, Red Dragon Archfiend attack Fortune Lady Light."

"Sorry Jack, but I play a facedown, Slip of Fortune, you remember what this does right?" Carly asked as her monster warped away. "I play Lady Light's effect, now I summon Fortune Lady Fire and use it's effect to destroy your dragon."

"In that case, I end my turn by playing the Archfiend's Bloodlust trap, now I banish Mad Archfiend, and deal you 1800 points of damage." Jack said.

Jack 1000 Carly 2200: "My turn, and now Fortune Lady Light comes back." Carly said as her monster reappeared on the field. "Now my Fortune Ladies gain one level each. Sorry Jack, but I win. Guess the dark signers will succeed." Carly said.

"Not yet, I play both my traps, Descending Lost Star, and Red Screen, now you can't declare an attack and I get Red Dragon Archfiend back in defense mode. The catch is his defense points go to zero, and his level is reduced by one." Jack said as his dragon returned.

"Nice move Jack, but that trap costs you 1000 points at the end of your turn, so you only have one move left." Carly said. "You need to figure out something, otherwise this duel is over."

(Luna and Jack have begun their shadow duels, but neither Netherworld Immortal has appeared. Next chapter the duels will continue, and a monster will make its reappearance. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	26. Two more immortals stopped

"Jack, you can't win, your own trap will take you out in one round." Carly said.

"Maybe, or I can figure out a way to turn this around, my turn." Jack said drawing his card.

Jack life points 1000 speed counters 3 Carly life points 2200 speed counters 3: "I use the second effect of Red Screen, since I have Red Dragon Archfiend on the field, I can summon Creation Resonator, and next I summon Dread Dragon. Now, I think I should show you a new monster, meet the new ace card of Jack Atlas' deck, I double tune Dread Dragon and Creation Resonator to Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said as his tuners became rings of fire and engulfed Red Dragon Archfiend.

"What the, what kind of move is this?" Carly asked. "Well whatever it is I activate my Ominous Fortune trap, now you aren't allowed to attack this round."

"Alright, I still have this, meet my Red Nova Dragon." Jack said as his monster appeared on the field. "He gains 500 attack points for every tuner in my graveyard, and with three he goes up to 5000 attack points. I end my turn with a facedown."

"You lose, Red Screen costs 1000 points." Carly said.

"No, because I don't pay the cost so Red Screen is destroyed." Jack explained as his trap was destroyed.

Jack life points 1000 speed counters 4 Carly life points 2200 speed counters 4: "My turn, I draw." Carly said as she drew her card. "Jack, I said I owe the dark signers and so I can't hold back, I release my two monsters in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu, next I play the spell card Netherworlds Blessing, now I release Aslla Piscu to summon my Netherworld Immortal Aslla Piscu. Now I attack you directly."

"Trap activate, Tuner shield, I discard Flare Resonator and your attack is negated." Jack said.

"In that case I play one of my Netherworld Immortals abilities, I reduce your life points by the attack points of a monster you sent to the graveyard this turn, so since Flare Resonator just hit the grave, you lose 300 points." Carly said as a black glow surrounded Jack. "That ends my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"You think that pitiful dragon can stop me?" Devack asked. "I set this card, now I end my turn with a powerful card, say hello to Simian Call, now whenever a beast type monster is destroyed, I can add one tribute counter to this card, and when it has enough, I can summon my strongest monster."

Luna 4000 Devack 4000: "My turn, I use a spell card, Fairy Unity, now I summon two monsters from my deck, as long as they both have less than 1000 attack points. Come out Hanewata and Swift Scarecrow." Luna said as her monsters appeared.

"What can those weakling monsters possibly do?" Devack asked. "Wait, you don't mean to tell me you plan on playing that?"

"You know? Well in that case, I tune Hanewata with Swift Scarecrow in order to synchro summon, my Light Spirit." Luna said as a glowing fairy appeared on the field and circled Luna. "My monster may have only 100 attack and defense, but when I summon it, I gain two Spirit counters, and each one will block damage to my life points one time."

"No matter I still have more than enough power to beat you." Devack said.

"Don't you know interrupting a lady is rude, I tune Ancient Fairy Dragon with Light Spirit, now I accel synchro Spirit Fairy Dragon." Luna said while a glow enveloped the field. "Now the second effect of Light Spirit activates this allows my Spirit Fairy Dragon to once during this duel, gain the attack of a light monster in my graveyard, but I don't use that effect yet."

"Well, unfortunately for you, I play a trap, Ape Roar, I can add two counters to my Simian Call at the small cost of removing all the monsters from my graveyard." Devack said.

"My turn's not over, and I play these two cards facedown." Luna said. "Now I end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Carly, I'm sorry, but I win this duel." Jack said.

Jack life points 700 speed counters 5 Carly life points 2200 speed counters 5: "Red Nova Dragon, attack Netherworld Immortal Aslla Piscu." Jack said as his monster attacked and destroyed Aslla Piscu.

"Jack, my card has one final effect, it destroys all monsters you control and you lose 800 points per monster." Carly said as her Netherworld Immortal went to strike Red Nova Dragon.

"I use my monsters ability, I remove it from play to stop that attack." Jack said as Carly lost the last of her life points.

"Jack, I knew you could win, promise me that the champion won't let everyone get destroyed by the KotN." Carly said before fading into dust and vanishing.

"Carly, I promise, and I will find a way to bring back everyone who has suffered, including you." Jack said as he took Red Dragon Archfiend and sealed the control unit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Luna 4000 Devack 4000: "My turn, now I play my field spell Closed Forest, and with that done, I use my cards effect, Simian Call offer yourself as two monsters so I can summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu." Devack said as his monster appeared. "You aren't the only one who can upgrade a monster, activate Netherworld's Blessing, by tributing my Cusillu, I can play a Netherworld Immortal with the same name, and that means you will lose this duel. I attack your Spirit Fairy Dragon with Netherworld Immortal Cusillu."

"Are you always so quick to attack? You just lost." Luna said calmly.

"What, nothing you do can stop my Netherworld Immortal, it has 3400 attack points." Devack said.

"I play the effects of Light Spirit and Spirit Fairy Dragon, now my monster gains attack points from Ancient Fairy Dragon, and your monster loses attack equal to Earthbound Immortal Cusillu's attack power." Luna said. "Oh and one little detail, remember this facedown, I play Fairy Light, it gives a light attribute monster 500 extra attack points until the end phase."

"What, but that means your monster has 4950 attack points." Devack said as a brilliant glow enveloped the field and destroyed his immortal. "You won't win, this world is going to be destroyed." As he said this, Devack lost all of his life points and collapsed into dust.

"Well, I hope the others are doing ok." Luna said sealing the control unit.

(Luna and Jack won their duels, but one control unit remains. Next chapter Akiza will encounter Misty, but something extraordinary will happen. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	27. Secrets of Black Rose Dragon

"Looks like I'm the only one left, I need to make sure to win my duel, especially since the fate of the world depends on it." Akiza said to herself. "No pressure."

"Akiza Inzinski, the Black Rose, you will soon be joining the ranks of the netherworld. For what you did to my brother I will get my revenge." Misty said walking out from behind the control unit.

"What are you talking about? I never knew your brother, you must be mistaking me for someone else." Akiza said.

"No, my brother idolized the Black Rose, and I know that you're the reason he disappeared, I will have my revenge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza might need my help in this duel, I better unlock all of her powers." said a man watching the duel."

"What are you doing here? It is dangerous." Mina said. "Wait a second your…"

"Can't have you spoiling the fun, I need you to rest for a while, now I plan on speaking with Akiza." the man said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duel." said Akiza and Misty simultaneously.

Akiza 4000 Misty 4000: "I start, and I play Reptilianne Gorgon in attack mode, and set two facedown cards. I end my turn by equipping my Gorgon with Molting Escape. That ends my turn." Misty said.

"My move, I set two cards facedown, and summon Twilight Rose Knight, this allows me to summon my Lord Poison in attack mode, and you know what's next, I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said as her ace monster appeared.

"That dragon is the embodiment of all the pain and destruction you ever caused." Misty said.

"Akiza!" shouted a voice from behind her.

"Who are you?" Akiza asked as she turned and saw Sayer alive and well. "Sayer, you're alright, but how?"

"That can be a story for another day, as for right now the time has come to unlock your true abilities." Sayer said with a smile, but as soon as he did a thorn lashed out at him.

"Sayer, what happened, why are my powers out of control?" Akiza asked nervously.

"Akiza, that wasn't you, your dragon is attacking Sayer on it's own." Misty said.

"Impossible, how could a card attack someone not involved in a duel, it makes no sense." Sayer said, barely avoiding a blast from Black Rose Dragon.

"Misty, watch out!" Akiza yelled when she saw a piece of debris falling on her.

"What?" Misty said as she looked up, but when she looked up, Black Rose Dragon was blocking the debris.

"This is insane, why is a monster acting without any commands?" Sayer asked himself. "Wait a minute, it couldn't be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sayer, the subject isn't displaying any positive reaction, he seems to be at his limits." said one of the people at the controls for testing Toby's psychic ability.

"Boost the power, he might have a reaction at the higher intensities." Sayer said.

"Yes Sayer." said a young woman at the controls. "Wait, Sayer his vitals are weakening, if we keep this up, he could die."

"Sayer, you wanted me to see you today?" Akiza asked as she walked in.

"Akiza, one minute we were simply talking about something it should be done soon, wait in the training hall." Sayer said.

"Sayer, something odd just occurred, there was a momentary leap in psychic abilities but it immediately vanished." said the young woman at the controls.

"What, where could that power have gone?" Sayer asked when an alert sounded.

"Sayer, he has no more vital signs, he just died." the young woman said while shaking, having never seen death.

"Put him somewhere it can't be traced to us, as for you, it was only a bad dream, you had far too little sleep the past few days, and you should rest." Sayer said while manipulating memories with his powers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Toby, Toby Tredwell, how are you controlling Black Rose Dragon, where are you?" Sayer asked.

"What, my brother is controlling Black Rose Dragon?" Misty said when suddenly she recalled something, when she was younger; Toby mentioned that once his powers were under control he would protect Misty from anything.

"Misty do you have any idea what's going on?" Akiza asked.

"I think so, but if I'm right, someone needs to explain how Black Rose Dragon is my brother." Misty said.

As soon as Misty said that, Akiza noticed her dragon was still there despite the duel being canceled for the time being.

_Misty, I can explain everything but you need to trust what I say. The truth is Akiza did not cause my death; rather my survival is because of her._

"Toby, what are you talking about?" Misty asked.

Suddenly a flash enveloped everyone in the area.

_These are the last moments of my human life, I was dying and had no hope of survival, but that's when I heard her, it was a desperate plan I must admit, but I had to try, I focused all the psychic energy I had and prayed. I shot my soul into a random card in Akiza's deck, and promised I would protect you with every ounce of power I had Misty, unfortunately my body died as soon as I did that._

With those words a second flash of light enveloped everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, I'm sorry for everything, it's about time I stop blaming you, and the control unit needs to be sealed." Misty said before a purple glow enveloped her.

"Misty may have been too weak to destroy you, but I promise signer, the only place you're going is straight to the netherworld." Misty said in a demonic voice as a purple glow enveloped her.

"Misty, what's happening?" Akiza asked.

"Akiza, this girl is challenging your power destroy her and show how powerful you are." Sayer said.

_Akiza, my sister is not controlling her own actions, the only way to help her is to defeat her in a duel. I will help as much as I can; however you need to beat her with your skills._

"Thanks Toby, we can save Misty from the dark signers." Akiza said as the Black Rose Dragon returned to its card form.

"Prepare yourself for the netherworld signer." Misty said.

(Toby is the Black Rose Dragon, and Ccarayhua has possessed Misty, can Akiza stop the immortal? Next chapter Akiza and Misty will duel for real, and the other signers will arrive. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	28. Rise Ccarayhua

"Signer, soon the KotN will arrive, and this world will cease to exist." Misty said. "You have no hope of defeating him."

"Well, the only way to find out is to try, so it's about time we got this duel started." Akiza said shuffling her cards.

"What a waste of time, we both know that you will lose this duel." Misty said. "However if you want to hasten your destruction I won't stop you. This will be a quick duel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yusei, did you see that? Akiza's dueling a dark signer, we should make sure she's alright." Luna said as Jack and Yusei rode over to the twins.

"Yeah, by the look of that geoglyph in the sky, this is going to be the toughest duel of them all." Yusei said.

"Then we should go, Akiza might need our help." Jack said.

"Yeah." Leo said as he grabbed Jack's runner and Luna grabbed Yusei's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Duel." said Akiza and Misty simultaneously.

Akiza 4000 Misty 4000: "My move Misty, and I set two cards facedown. Next I set this monster in defense mode. That ends my turn." Akiza said. Misty, Toby and I will stop the KotN and help everyone who was hurt, she thought.

"Pathetic let me show you how a real duelist plays, I summon Reptilianne Gorgon in attack mode, and equip it with Molting Escape, next I play the continuous spell card Attack Pheromones. Now I attack your little monster with Reptilianne Gorgon." Misty said.

"You attacked and destroyed my Dark Verger." Akiza said as her card went to the graveyard.

"That was just the beginning of your trouble, I set this facedown and end my move for now." Misty said as she put a card into her duel disc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yusei, I take it the dark signers had some kind of Netherworld Immortal monster?" Jack asked as they rode towards the shadow duel.

"Yeah, I only hope that Akiza realizes the weakness of those monsters." Yusei said.

"Weakness, what weakness?" Luna asked.

"The Netherworld Immortals only have power when the Earthbound Immortal is in the grave. Bring the Earthbound Immortal back and the Netherworld Immortal loses all it's effects, attack points and defense points." Yusei said.

"That makes sense, we should tell Akiza." Leo said.

"First off though, we should get to her." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"My move Misty, and I summon to the field my Twilight Rose Knight, now I use his effect to summon my Lord Poison from my hand." Akiza said as her monsters appeared on the field. "Now I attack with Lord Poison."

"Sorry to disappoint, but thanks to Molting Escape, my Gorgon survives the battle, and gains 300 attack points." Misty said.

"Well, in that case I set this facedown, and end my turn."Akiza said.

_Akiza, we need to destroy whatever force is controlling my sister if we want her to return to normal._

"Yeah, that much makes sense, the only problem is how."Akiza said.

"Akiza." Yelled Yusei as the signers arrived.

"Yusei, Jack, Leo, and Luna." Akiza said as she saw who was calling her.

"Well, it seems the signers have all arrived, unfortunately you'll have to wait until Akiza loses to welcome the KotN to our world." Misty said.

"Look, I plan on defeating you, and rescuing Misty. I owe it to her." Akiza said.

"Well, if it means anything you have courage, unfortunately you have no hop of defeating me." Misty said. "Now where were we?"

"You were about to go." Akiza said while looking at her facedown cards.

"My move Akiza, and I release my Reptillianne Gorgon, in order to summon out my Reptilianne Medusa. Now Reptillianne Medusa attacks your Twilight Rose Knight." Misty said.

"I play a trap card, Urgent Tuning, now I tune my Twilight Rose Knight with Lord Poison to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said while her ace monster appeared behind her. "Now, do you want to continue that attack?"

"I know better than that, so I'll just play this facedown and end my turn." Misty said.

"Alight, in that case it's my move, so first off I play my Black Rose Dragon's special ability, now by removing my Lord Poison from the graveyard, your Reptillianne Medusa loses all it's attack points. Now I attack your Medusa with my Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said.

"Not so fast signer, I play a trap, Reptillianne Shedding, now I negate your attack." Misty said as a barrier blocked Akiza's attack. "Now I can bring my Reptillianne Gorgon back from my graveyard. So you know what's coming next."

"That is a huge problem." Akiza said. "I need to think of something quick, otherwise that Earthbound Immortal will wipe out my life points in two attacks."

"Oh Akiza, if you think my Earthbound Immortal is your biggest concern, then you're in for a huge surprise." Misty said.

"Akiza, they have a way to power up their immortals" Yusei said.

"Well, I must admit the fact that you beat Kalin is impressive, but Akiza will be destroyed by my Netherworld Immortal." Misty said as the purple aura surrounding her grew in strength.

_Misty, I promise we will save you, no matter what._

"Touching, but Misty Tredwell is a servant of the netherworld." Misty said. "If you somehow defeat me, you will banish her to the netherworld."

"Maybe for a short time, but I promise we will find a way to bring everyone back from the netherworld." Akiza said.

"Well, that certainly sounds touching, but it's my turn now, and I draw." Misty said before smiling. "Yusei Fudo, you should recognize this move, first I play the Savage Coliseum field spell, now I release my two monsters in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua."

"That thing is powerful" Akiza said.

"Oh Akiza, you haven't seen anything yet, I activate a spell card, Netherworld Blessing, and now I release my Earthbound Immortal to summon Netherworld Immortal Ccarayhua." Misty said as her lizard darkened and gained an aura identical to hers.

"That thing is insane." Jack said. "Akiza be careful."

Thanks Jack, but I have a feeling careful won't help against this thing, Akiza said.

(Akiza has begun her duel with Misty, but she is under the influence of Ccarayhua. How can she stop the Netherworld Immortals? Next chapter the duel will continue, and the KotN will pull one last card out of his arsenal. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	29. one less lizard to worry about

"Poor signer, all you have is that one dragon, and I have the all powerful Netherworld Immortal." Misty said. "I attack you directly, a witch like you deserves to be wiped out quickly."

"Akiza!" yelled Luna and Leo.

"She still has a chance, but it will be tough." Yusei said.

"Akiza, you know next turn will be your last, so you should try to make things interesting, I end my turn." Misty said.

Akiza 600 Misty 3500: "My move, I activate this card, Seed of Deception to summon Dark Verger in attack mode, now I summon out my Copy Plant, and I tune my monsters together, I synchro summon a synchro tuner, Misty meet my Rose Maiden." Akiza said as her monster appeared.

"Well, that's original, I still have no risk of losing even if you summon your White Rose Dragon." Misty said calmly.

"Who said anything about that, I activate the special ability of Rose Maiden, I can take the attack points of any monster in the graveyard, and add them to a monster on my field. The best part is that monster is no longer counted as being in the graveyard, and I choose to increase Black Rose Dragon's attack points by the attack points of the Earthbound Immortal you sacrificed last round to summon that thing." Akiza said as Rose Maiden began to glow and I silhouette of Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua surrounded Black Rose Dragon and Netherworld Immortal Ccarayhua collapsed with all of its strength gone.

"What, this is impossible, I can't lose." Misty yelled.

_Misty, I promise we will protect you. If anyone can help Akiza is the one who will._

"Black Rose Dragon attack Netherworld Immortal Ccarayhua." Akiza said as misty lost the last of her life points.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"The signers should be arriving soon, I need to ensure I can stop them from restoring the reactor to a forward spin." Roman said looking at his deck.

"Roman Goodwin, it seems the Netherworld Immortals alone are not strong enough to stop the signers, however I have two final gifts for you, first these." said a black shadow with the voice of the KotN as it handed Roman the 10 other Immortals along with a spell known as Netherworld Infinity.

"This card, it will allow me to win against the signers easily, thank you very much." Roman said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Akiza, you won." Yusei said as the signers went down to Akiza.

"Yeah, but now I need to find a way to bring the people who were hurt back." Akiza said while her Dragon nodded in agreement.

_Akiza, I should rest, it took most of my strength to get through to Misty, _Black_ Rose Dragon should take over the talking._

"Well, if my math is right, Luna took down Devack, Misty just lost to Akiza, I took down Kalin, and Jack beat the fourth dark signer." Yusei said.

"Looks like it's my turn, I need to duel a dark signer." Leo said.

"Leo, you need to act a little mature, don't just run headfirst into a battle." Luna said. "I couldn't risk you getting hurt."

"I know, but Luna I'm the only one who hasn't dueled yet so I have a strategy they won't expect. Besides, I can handle myself, if I beat all of you guys, I can handle one duel." Leo said.

"Leo's right Luna, besides if one of us duels this last dark signer, our deck could be countered. Without any knowledge of his deck, Leo has the added element of surprise." Jack said.

"You're right, I guess I just felt a little nervous, especially after everything that these guys have done." Luna said.

"Luna, I know the dark signers are dangerous, but trust me, I can stop them. Remember, I have everyone's support, and plus the Crimson Dragon wouldn't rely on someone who can't duel." Leo said looking around and glancing at his mark.

"Leo's right, besides if anyone could win it's him." Akiza said.

"Alright, but Leo take this card, just call it a hunch, but I think you'll need it." Luna said as she handed Leo a card from her deck.

"Thanks Luna, I know that this will help me beat whoever it is I end up dueling." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Soon, the signers think they can stop me from winning but with the power the KotN has granted me, I will bring about the destruction of this world." Roman said as he looked at his six Netherworld Immortals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Lazar, I believe the signers have nearly stopped the dark signers, we should prepare a celebration for them." Goodwin said.

"With all due respect Director, shouldn't we wait until after the last dark signer is defeated? If he somehow manages to defeat all of the signers we will still be in trouble. Your brother wasn't the type to give up at anything." Lazar said.

"That may be true, but I have a feeling this next battle will be another victory for the signers, Yusei Fudo or Jack Atlas, either one could stop Roman." Goodwin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"So this is the place, looks dark, scary, and evil." Leo said. "Definitely feels like the kind of place the dark signers would call their base of operations."

"Leo, keep focused, this duel is way more important than any duel you played before." Jack said. "We don't know what kind of deck this dark signer is using either."

"That's all the reason to duel him quickly, I know that I can beat him. Besides, I have a secret weapon." Leo said.

"Well, isn't that interesting, the newest signer wants to duel me? Well I'll be happy to oblige." said a voice from the shadows in front of the signers. "Although a narrow hall is far from the ideal place to duel, so if you truly wish to face me than come this way." Roman said as he turned and walked into a large room at the end of the hallway.

"This place is insane, what's that glowing light?" Leo asked.

"It all began with the ener-d reactor, and so the duel will take place above the reactor." Roman said. "This is your only warning, once this duel begins there is no going back."

"Look, I'm going to beat you and protect everyone." Leo said activating his duel disc.

"Very well, I gave you a chance to survive, but you foolishly rushed into a duel you can't win." Roman said shuffling his own cards.

"Duel!" said Leo and Roman simultaneously.

(Akiza beat Misty, and now all that's left is for Leo to duel Roman. Next chapter will feature the beginning of the duel with the final dark signer. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	30. the final duel: Leo vs Roman

Leo 4000 Roman 4000: "My move boy, and I'll start with Ground Spider in defense mode." Roman said as his monster appeared on the field. "Next I set this facedown and end my turn."

Leo 4000 Roman 4000: "My turn, I set three cards, and next I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode." Leo said when his monster switched into defense. "Why did my Boomboxen switch to defense mode?"

"My Ground Spider has a special ability, while it's in defense mode, any monster you summon is also forced into defense mode." Roman explained.

"Well, in that case I end my turn." Leo said.

Leo 4000 Roman 4000: "My move, and I summon Spyder Spider in attack mode, now I attack your Boomboxen with my Spyder Spider." Roman said.

"Not going to happen I use Morphtronic Boomboxen's effect, when he's in defense mode I can negate one attack on a Morphtronic monster every turn." Leo said.

"Well, in that case, I think I'll end my turn." Roman said.

Leo 4000 Roman 4000: "My move, and I switch Morphtronic Boomboxen back into attack mode, and now I summon Morphtronic Radion." Leo said as his monster switched into defense mode. "I activate a facedown card, Power-Up Adapter, now I equip it to my Radion. This may keep Radion from being allowed to attack, but it gives Boomboxen 800 extra attack points. Now I attack your Spyder Spider."

"That was a foolish move, now you have my attention." Roman said. "I activate a trap card, Immortal Power, and now if you destroy any of my monsters I can add an Earthbound Immortal to my hand."

"Well, without any monsters you can't summon the Earthbound Immortals, so I attack and destroy Ground Spider." Leo said.

"What, but that monster already attacked, how could it attack again?" Roman asked as his monster was destroyed.

"Simple while he is in attack mode, Morphtronic Boomboxen can attack twice each turn." Leo said.

"Well regardless, I add Earthbound Immortal Uru to my hand." Roman said.

"Not a problem, I end my turn." Leo said.

Leo 4000 Roman 3500: "You claimed my Immortal was unable to threaten you, however I beg to differ, first I play the Field Spell Spiderweb, and next I play Netherworld Ultimate Gift, this lets me discard Earthbound Immortal cards from my hand and I can summon Netherworld Immortals with the same names from my deck." Roman said while discarding three cards.

"Wait, did you say Immortals?" Leo asked nervously.

"Yes, I did say that, for now I summon to the field Netherworld Immortal Uru, Netherworld Immortal Cusillu, and Netherworld Immortal Aslla Piscu, unfortunately only one of my Immortals can attack this round, so I attack you directly with Netherworld Immortal Uru." Roman said as his spider attacked Leo directly.

"I play a trap card, Morphtronic Deal, this trap has two effects, first if I summon a synchro monster using only Morphtronics, I can attack you directly while ignoring all other cards on the field." Leo said as his card flipped up. "As for the second effect, we can get to that if it becomes necessary."

"Even so, I have three Netherworld Immortals on the field, and any one of them could wipe out your remaining 100 life points." Roman said ending his turn.

Leo 100 Roman 3500: "My move, and I summon Morphtronic Scopen, now I tune level three Morphtronic Scopen with level four Morphtronic Boomboxen." Leo said as he began a synchro summon.

"Hold it one minute, I play my Synchro Curse trap, now I guess the synchro monster you plan on playing and if I guess right you lose life points equal to that monster's attack points." Roman said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Leo, he's in trouble." Crow said.

"There has to be something he can do, maybe that last facedown card can stop him from losing." Jack said.

Leo, please be careful, Luna thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Now if I know how Morphtronic decks typically play, I would say the monster you plan on summoning is Power Tool Dragon." Roman said with a smirk.

"I knew it, I knew you wouldn't expect this card." Leo said with a grin. "I synchro summon, the Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"What, why do you have that card?" Roman asked as his trap began to glow. "Because my guess was wrong you can summon the monster I guessed along with any other monster from your deck." Roman said angrily.

"Nice, I summon Power Tool Dragon and Morphtronic Lantron." Leo said excitedly. "Now I tune Morphtronic Lantron with Power Tool Dragon in order to synchro summon Life Stream Dragon."

"What, so that's the newest signer dragon?" Roman asked in amazement.

"Now that I have him out, my life points increase to 2000." Leo said while his points increased. "Now, as for the second effect of my trap card, I take the attack points of a monster on my field and add them to the monster I synchro summoned, so I add 2900 attack points to Ancient Fairy Dragon. Now I attack directly and end this duel."

"Impossible, I can't have lost." Roman said before crumbling into dust.

"Leo, you did it." Luna said happily.

"Yup, it was all thanks to you Luna." Leo said handing her Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Now we should get out of here and tell everyone the good news."

"Yeah, I agree let's go." Crow said. "I may not be a signer, but I still feel like this is a cause for celebration."

"Well, we should head back, the future is looking brighter than ever." Jack said as the six of them started heading to Martha's house.

"You know guys, I have a feeling this is only the beginning of our adventures, but if we work together nothing can beat us." Leo said excitedly.

"Leo, if you don't mind let us enjoy a break before running headfirst into another dark force ok?" Akiza asked to which everyone began to laugh.

"Leo relaxing is something I doubt we'll ever see." Yusei said.

(Leo defeated the last of the dark signers, Roman Goodwin. Thank you for reading this fanfic, the next chapter will simply be an epilogue. Thank you for all the reviews and critiques, until next time.)


	31. epilogue

"Yusei, are you ready?" Crow asked.

"Almost, I just need to grab a few things, you and Jack head over I'll catch up." Yusei said from the other room.

"Ok, just don't keep everyone waiting." Crow said before riding off towards the Tops with Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Leo, did you tell everyone about the party?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, everyone should be arriving in an hour or two." Leo said.

"Alright, well in that case we should finish preparing." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Trudge, you can't expect to go like that." Mina said walking out to finish getting ready.

"Of course Mina, I wasn't thinking." Trudge said. "I'll change right away."

"Honestly, I don't understand him sometimes." Mina said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Akiza, are you certain you feel alright, after everything that happened?" asked her mother.

"I'm certain, besides it's been a while since everyone got together." Akiza said. "Besides, I have a few surprises for everybody."

"Ok, just be careful, and be considerate, you know Misty Tredwell is going to be there." her dad said.

"Yeah, I know dad." Akiza said before heading out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Hey, Kalin how have you been recently?" Jack asked when he saw his old friend.

"Jack, and Crow, I'm fine, just wondering if I should really go to this celebration, Yusei's not coming?" Kalin asked.

Yusei should be on his way soon, he's finishing up one of his projects." Crow said when another runner raced up.

"Whoa, Akiza when did you learn to ride a duel runner?" Jack asked.

"Well, it has been a few months since the dark signer situation and everyone was saved, so I thought I might try something new, I'm glad I learned how to ride, it beats walking." Akiza said before racing ahead of the others.

"What do you know, Akiza can turbo duel." Jack said. "Maybe we can have some practice duels against her andYusei, right Crow?"

"You know it, sounds like the best idea in a long time." Crow said. "Look's like the party is starting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Hey guys, make yourself at home." Leo said.

"Wait, isn't Yusei coming?" Luna asked.

"He'll be here eventually, so how have you two been?" Jack asked.

"Well, I haven't been able to walk around the city quite as casually as I used to with Leo since I still am the Fortune Cup champion." Luna said "But other than that everything is cool."

"Yeah, everything is going awesome." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Misty, how have you been?" Akiza asked.

"Oh, Akiza. I'm doing alright, ever since our duel I've been focusing more on my modeling career. Is Toby still doing well?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, actually I had a suggestion, if I combined my powers with Toby's maybe we could transfer his soul into one of your cards." Akiza said taking Black Rose Dragon out of her deck.

"Is that possible?" Misty asked in amazement, "if this works I won't be able to thank you enough."

"I summon Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said as her ace card appeared.

_Misty, this is your part, which card do you want to represent me?_

"I think I know, Toby I have the perfect card in mind." Misty said reaching into her deck.

"Misty, be careful, there's no guarantee this will work."Akiza said taking the card from Misty.

"I know, but call it a hunch I know everything will work out." Misty said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Jack, is that you?" asked someone from behind him.

"Yeah, who may I ask is looking for me?" Jack said turning around. "Carly, great to see you."

"Yeah, after the whole dark signer fiasco I'm glad things are back to normal." Carly said.

"Agreed, the world is safe, and I plan on enjoying the celebration." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Well, now that everything is done I should head over to the party." Yusei said.

"Yusei, could you do me a favor?" asked Zora. "It's on the way."

"Sure, what's up?" Yusei asked while putting on his helmet.

"I need to deliver these packs to the duel academy, Vice Director Lazar, wants the strategies from Satellite to be shared with the next generation of duelists." Zora said holding a booster pack box.

"No problem, I'll stop by, deliver the cards, then head over to the party from there." Yusei said.

"Thank you Yusei, your such a helpful young man." Zora said before Yusei rode off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Crow, hey are you alright?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I just wish I could have gotten a shot at the dark signers, maybe next time I'll get to duel the crazy people obsessed with world domination." Crow said with a grin.

"Hopefully that doesn't happen for a while." Luna said. "By the way has anyone seen Yusei?"

"Yeah, he was driving towards duel academy with a box, he might be doing a favor before showing up." Kalin said walking into the party.

"That sounds like him, Kalin what do you say when he arrives we reminisce." Crow said.

"Sounds good, everything that led up to today, remembering the old days will be good." Kalin said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yusei Fudo, the Fortune Cup participant, what do we owe your visit?" asked the teacher at the front of the academy.

"Delivery, cards from Zora." Yusei said handing him the box.

"Thank you, we were expecting these." the teacher said calmly while accepting the box.

Yusei proceeded to nod and rode over to Leo and Luna's home.

"I hope I haven't kept everyone waiting for too long."Yusei said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yusei just pulled into the building." Misty said.

"Well it's about time, he always was the late one right Jack." Crow said with a smile.

"Yeah, but he was the most helpful if you ask anyone from back then." Jack said.

"Sorry about the wait, did I miss anything?" Yusei asked.

"Nope, we were just talking." Trudge said, "So now that everyone is here let's celebrate, after all you guys did do a great job."

"Yeah, this was a team effort, so everyone should be allowed to enjoy the party afterwards." Leo said with a grin.

"Yeah, we should enjoy our peace, because tomorrow everything goes back to normal." Luna said before everyone went and celebrated the peaceful night.

(Thanks again for reading this fanfic, I might post the continuation one day, but for now this is the end. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback, and I'll see you in the next story.)


End file.
